Chronos
by Babi Snape
Summary: Os últimos momentos de Lílian e Tiago Potter. A velha e a nova Ordem da Fênix. Passado e presente nunca foram separados. 'TERMINADA'
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

            - Bom dia, senhorita Lullaby.

            - Bom dia, professora McGonnagal.

            - Acompanhe-me, por favor.

            Ela usava o cabelo bem preso no alto da cabeça. Tinha ar grave e andava rapidamente, com passos firmes. Pensei que talvez não fosse possível acompanhá-la.

            Londres estava calma naquele dia, fim-de-semana logo em seguida a um feriado. Poucas pessoas nas ruas, mas não deixamos de tomar cuidado mesmo assim. Nós duas usávamos roupas de trouxas. A professora McGonnagal trazia um fino vestido verde acompanhado de um xale preto. Eu tinha escolhido algo mais simples, calças jeans e uma camisa branca. Botas pretas, cabelo solto, uma bolsa vermelha.

            Paramos em um beco. Casas velhas, mal cuidadas e com lixos na entrada não pareciam convidativas. Recebi um bilhete das mãos da professora: _"A sede da Ordem da Fênix localiza-se no Largo Grimmauld, número 12"._

***

            A cozinha estava com um clima pesado. Não poderia ser diferente. Tinham acabado de me contar tudo, como funcionava a Ordem, o que tinham feito até então. 

            - Eu li sobre uma possível organização secreta. Tem gente que desconfia, mas nada próximo do que eu acabei de descobrir, da organização de vocês, do tempo que já estão agindo. Desde antes de o Ministério reconhecer a volta de... Vocês-Sabem-Quem. 

            - Eles encobertaram por muito tempo a verdade. – Dumbledore falava calmamente, sempre simpático. Não se parecia em nada com a imagem de velho louco que fizeram dele.

            - Eu nunca acreditei, devo dizer. Afinal, muitas vezes vi histórias e fatos serem cortados da edição final do _Profeta Diário_. Quando Harry Potter foi atacado por dementadores, por exemplo.

            - É bom termos uma aliada na redação do jornal, senhorita Lullaby. O Ministério manda o que deve e o que não deve ser publicado. – a voz suave era de Remo Lupin, um jovem loiro de aparência muita cansada, mas tão simpático quanto Dumbledore. 

            - Sua missão é trazer para nós o que não for publicado. – essa outra voz me causou certo receio. Vinha de homem alto, moreno, de cabelos longos e expressão fechada. Foi apresentado como Severo Snape, professor de poções de Hogwarts.

            Durou pouco tempo a reunião. Fui informada de que algumas crianças chegariam à sede naquela tarde e elas não estavam autorizadas a sabe detalhes das missões da Ordem.

***

            - Você vai gostar muito das crianças, Diana. Vamos arrumar os quartos delas, devem chegar logo após o almoço.

            - Ninfadora...

            - Tonks. Por favor, me chame de Tonks.

            - Tonks, eu... Eu estou um pouco tonta. – sentei nos primeiros degraus das escadas, Tonks estava mais à frente e voltou para me amparar.

            - Sei bem o que é isso, Diana. Você acabou de entrar num mundo confuso. A Ordem é como um universo paralelo, aqui você não é mais a mesma pessoa, você é uma agente trabalhando disfarçada. Sua vida deu um giro, você só está sentindo os efeitos. – ela me ajudou a levantar, sorrindo.

            A porta da sala abriu-se bruscamente. Gritos horríveis encheram o lugar.

            - É a dona da casa. Aquele quadro irritante berra cada vez que os Weasley entram aqui. Venha, venha ver as crianças.

            - Elas... Chegaram antes do combinado. – eu tentei achar um assunto depois do susto que levei com os berros. Lupin tinha conseguido fazer a velha maluca parar.

            - Meninos, essa é Diana Lullaby, nossa nova companheira na Ordem. Diana, estes são os Weasley, Gina, Rony, Fred e Jorge, e esta é Hermione Granger.

            - Muito prazer. – a menina Granger foi a primeira a me cumprimentar. – Conheço seu nome, seu avô foi um grande bruxo do Ministério e seus pais são fundadores de uma escola de magia na América do Sul, não? Ah, sim, você é jornalista do _Profeta Diário_!

            Fiquei espantada.

            - Você andou fazendo sua lição de casa, Hermione. – Tonks comentou.

            - Essa é a Mione. – Rony Weasley acrescentou, erguendo os ombros. – Pare de assustar as visitas! – murmurou para ela.

            - Ah! – Hermione deu um berro e desapareceu pela porta da cozinha.

            - Não foi problema algum. Não é raro mencionarem a minha família.

            - Precisamente porque a senhorita descende de uma linhagem muito nobre de bruxos. – a mesma voz grave e um pouco assustadora.  

            - Ah, professor Snape... Sim, sim, somos bem conhecidos. Talvez isso tenha evitado os gritos daquela louca senhora no quadro!

            - Não duvido. – Tonks riu.

            Hermione voltou da cozinha a tempo de me livrar da embaraçosa conversa a respeito das glórias e do nome de minha família.

            - Molly pediu que todos fossem almoçar.

            - Eu já vou embora. Ahn... Tonks, você lacra a porta após a minha saída?

            - Claro, Severo. Vão indo para a cozinha, eu já irei para lá.

            Comecei a acompanhar o grupo até a cozinha, mas ainda não me sentia totalmente à vontade só com as crianças. Resolvi ficar para trás e esperar por Tonks. Talvez não devesse ter feito isso. Ela não tinha acompanhado o professor até a porta apenas para lacrar a porta. Eles se beijaram. E eu vi. E Tonks me viu! Que vergonha, que vergonha, logo no primeiro dia, logo a Tonks, que tinha confiado em mim.

            Mas ela não pareceu se importar. Viu que eu estava lá por cima do ombro de Snape que, por sorte, estava de costas para o corredor. Piscou para mim e despediu-se dele. Depois de fechar a porta, veio até onde eu estava.

            - Não comente com ninguém...

            - Não! Não, claro que não! Desculpe, eu deveria ter ido para a cozinha mas, olha, eu não vou falar nada, prometo...

            - Calma, calma! – ela ria. – Eu também me arrisquei demais. Não precisa ficar constrangida, eu confio em você.

             Ela puxou-me pelo braço até a cozinha. Comecei a sentir mais simpatia pelo local, pelas pessoas e pela idéia de fazer parte da Ordem. 

            No fim do almoço, um homem tímido e muito gentil me chamou para conversar. Era Arthur Weasley.

            - Senhorita Lullaby, receio que sua participação na Ordem não vai limitar-se à tarefa de espionar a redação do jornal. Não queremos desperdiçar seus poderes, ouvi ótimas recomendações da senhorita.

            - Obrigada.

            - Bem, diga-me, o que a senhorita sabe sobre vira-tempos?

            - São objetos fantásticos, que permitem que se volte no tempo.

            - Sim, sim, muito bom. – Hesitou por um instante, percebi que a próxima informação seria o verdadeiro motivo da minha missão. 

Pensei um pouco. Vira-tempo, volta ao passado... O que poderia significar? Para que voltar, eu, sozinha? Impedir que Vol... Você-Sabe-Quem retornasse? Sozinha, impossível! Salvar Sirius Black? Não, não... Mas Arthur interrompeu meus pensamentos:

            - E o que a senhorita sabe sobre Lílian e Tiago Potter?

***

**N/A**: Em primeiríssimo lugar: a intenção foi usar uma linguagem mais leve. Algo como o diário da narradora, que, eu ainda não disse, tem mais ou menos a mesma idade da Tonks. Seria uma Brigitte Jones do mundo bruxo. E, sim, ela é puro-sangue.

Segundo: As referências ao romance de Tonks e Snape são só para fazer propaganda da minha outra fic... hehe (para quem não conhece, ela se chama **Em meio à guerra** e está publicada aqui no ff.net). E porque eu não admitiria separá-los.

Terceiro: Pós _Ordem da Fênix_.

Ah, informações de última hora: já que a J.K. usa nomes com significado, eu também fiz isso. Diana é o nome romano de Ártemis, deusa grega associada à fertilidade. Lullaby significa canção de ninar. O porquê disso? Virá ao longo da fic...


	2. O seu futuro é o meu passado

**O seu futuro é o meu passado**

- Posso entrar?

- Claro.

Eu estava muito confusa. Tinha me sentado em um dos quartos para pensar um pouco, sozinha. Estava com um pêndulo, um objeto mágico que sempre carrego. Ele tem um poder especial, mas o principal motivo de tê-lo sempre comigo é afetivo. Ganhei de minha avó paterna, pouco antes de ela falecer. Parece bobagem, mas acho que ele, além de tudo, ele traz proteção.

Mas eu não tinha fechado a porta do quarto. E a companhia de Remo Lupin me pareceu bastante agradável naquele momento. Permiti que ele entrasse, mas escondi o pêndulo atrás de mim, sobre a cama na qual eu estava sentada. A maioria das pessoas não acredita em objetos tratados como amuletos. E eu prefiro nunca revelar que eu tenho um.

- Você parece muito assustada.

- E estou, Lupin. Estou.

- Pode me chamar de Remo...

- E você pode me chamar de Diana.

- Não precisa ficar tão preocupada, Diana. Você vai se sair bem, tenho certeza.

- Eu vou ao encontro de Lílian e Tiago Potter pouco antes do final da primeira guerra. Remo, você sabe o que isso significa? Eu vou ter que ver os Potter morrerem.

- Eu sei. Eu estava lá.

Claro que ele estava. Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso, mas Arthur tinha me contado que Lupin era um grande amigo de Tiago. Foi nesse momento que eu compreendi:

- Remo, você vai estar lá! Quando eu chegar, quando eu voltar no tempo.

- Eu sei. Eu... Eu me lembro de você.

- Lembra?

- Diana, isso vai ser um pouco complicado de entender. O seu futuro é o meu passado. Você vai para a missão, eu já estive lá. Claro que, na época, eu não sabia que você estava lá em serviço para a Ordem. Afinal, a própria Ordem já existia e eu já fazia parte dela, você, não.

Um pouco complicado de entender? Eu tinha me perdido na explicação dele. Parecia óbvio que eu iria encontrar o Lupin 16 anos mais novo. Mas ele já tinha essa lembrança? Então, quando eu voltasse no tempo, eu iria fazer exatamente o que já estava na memória dele.

- Então, você pode me contar como eu vou me sair. Você já sabe! Você já sabe o que eu vou fazer, pode me contar!

- Não pode, não. – aquela voz sempre me assustava. Ainda mais agora, que eu tão indiscretamente descobrira seu segredo com Tonks.

- Professor Snape, não tinha visto o senhor.

- Pode esquecer as formalidades comigo, Diana.

- O quê...

- Severo também estava lá. – Lupin me ajudou. – Na época que você vai voltar, ele já tinha deixado os comensais e era membro da primeira Ordem.

- Exatamente. Mas você só deve receber as informações necessárias. Lembre-se de que, quando você voltar no tempo, não vai ser recebida como membro da Ordem. Nem da primeira e muito menos da segunda. Não vai poder dizer que já nos conhece nem qual será o destino dos Potter.

- Você vai fazer o que está na nossa lembrança, mas eu não posso contar o que vai ser. – Lupin se aproximou de mim e segurou minhas mãos. – Confie em você mesma.

- Lupin, vamos. Com licença, Diana, temos uma outra missão agora.

Os dois começaram a caminhar para a porta. Eu levantei da cama num salto e segurei de volta uma das mãos de Lupin. Ele parou e virou-se para trás. Snape também olhou na minha direção.

- Esperem! Mas, se eu vou estar lá, eu vou saber. Quero dizer, vou saber que Pettigrew vai entregar os Potter a Vocês-Sabem-Quem. Vou saber que será melhor fazer de você, Lupin, ou de Sirius o fiel do segredo. Por que eu...

Snape passou à frente de Lupin, ficando entre nós dois, bem próximo de mim:

- Você não pode, em hipótese nenhuma, usar o que sabe para alterar o passado. Nem... Pense... Nisso.

Se não bastasse o medo que eu sentia do professor só ao ouvir sua voz, aquela conversa não ajudou. O rosto dele inclinado na minha direção, o tom rude, a represália. Lupin afastou Snape calmamente e me olhou com delicadeza:

- Poucas pessoas gostariam mais do que eu de trazer Lílian e Tiago de volta. Mas não podemos. Se eles não fossem atacados, se tivessem conseguido manter o pequeno Harry sempre longe de Voldemort, a guerra não teria acabado.

- Não temos dimensão de como estaria o mundo agora. – completou Snape, com o olhar perdido sobre a cama vazia.

- Não tem outro jeito. Mudar o rumo da História pode trazer conseqüências terríveis e imprevisíveis.

Foi o momento em que mais tive medo da minha missão. De falhar, de estragar o rumo dos acontecimentos, de condenar o mundo, de ver os Potter serem traídos.

- Não voltarei a vê-la antes que parta. Diana, você vai se sair bem.

- Obrigada, Remo.

Ele segurou novamente uma das minhas mãos e a beijou. Eu sorri.

- Até breve, nós iremos nos encontrar no passado.

Percebi que, nesse momento, Snape ensaiou um sorriso cínico.

Os dois caminharam para a porta pela segunda vez. Lupin passou, Snape parou e olhou para trás:

- Guarde o seu pêndulo antes que o perca. Será uma viagem longa e você nunca sai sem ele.


	3. O que você acha de Harry?

**O que você acha de Harry?**

Não foi difícil conseguir o emprego que tínhamos planejado. Dumbledore estava certo, num período de guerra, enfermeiras eram muito bem-vindas. E eu tinha conseguido recomendações falsas. Foi sorte, porém, ter conseguido uma vaga na seção de obstetrícia do Hospital Saint Lion. Eu já estava folheando a agenda para conferir quais pacientes teriam consulta naquele dia, quando uma voz delicada chamou minha atenção:

- Com licença, eu marquei um horário com a Doutora O'Brien.

Lílian!

- Ah... Sim, sim, senhorita...

- Senhora. – ela abriu um sorriso – Senhora Lílian Potter.

- Ah, sim. Aqui está. A senhora é a próxima. Pode sentar-se e aguardar.

- Obrigada.

A jovem mulher que se afastou do balcão para a sala de espera não poderia ser confundida com a mãe de nenhum outro bruxinho. Os olhos de Lílian eram, realmente, os olhos de Harry. Ela usava um longo vestido azul-marinho e tinha os longos cabelos ruivos presos num rabo-de-cavalo bem alto. Sentou-se e começou a folhear uma revista.

Apesar de os grandes olhos verdes de Lílian não demonstrarem qualquer preocupação, o rapaz que sentou a seu lado era o oposto. Apertava as mãos nervosamente e balançava o pé esquerdo impaciente. Por vezes, despenteava ainda mais seus cabelos já rebeldes.

Tiago parecia seu filho apenas alguns anos mais velhos do que no dia em que conheci Harry.

Lílian já estava grávida. E ficaria sabendo em meia hora

------------

Eu pude ver os dois conversando depois da consulta.

- Você tem certeza?

- Ora, Tiago, você está louco? É claro que eu tenho certeza, a doutora falou.

- Mas... Nós não podemos. Não agora.

- Tiago, eu espero que você não esteja sugerindo que eu...

- Não. Não! – as mãos nervosas pelo cabelo – Nós vamos ter. Não deveríamos, mas vamos ter. É claro que vamos!

– Eu sei que vai ser difícil. Que nós vamos correr muitos riscos.

- E você passará a missões menos perigosas.

- Mas, Tiago... – parou e passou a mão pela barriga. – Nós vamos ter um bebê!

Tiago abraçou Lílian. Depois, afastou-se e passou mão pelo rosto dela:

- Se for menina, será Julianne.

- Se for menino, terá seu nome.

- Não, não só o meu nome. Quero que ele seja conhecido, ele próprio. Um grande bruxo, sim, sim.

- O que você acha de... Harry?

- Harry... Harry. – Olhou para o chão pensativo. Levantou os olhos depois de um tempo. – Eu gosto.

- Harry... Harry Tiago Potter.

------------

Lílian voltou ao consultório durante os meses seguintes. A gravidez corria normalmente e, com as visitas freqüentes dela, aproveitei para me aproximar.

- Bom dia, senhora Potter.

- Bom dia, Diana. Já lhe disse que não precisa me tratar por senhora. – Lílian apoiou-se no balcão, não parecendo estar com menos energia do que no começo da gravidez.

- Desculpe, Lílian. Está chegando a hora, hein?!

- Sim, sim. Em poucos dias, terei o meu filhinho. – afastou-se do balcão e sentou-se na sala de espera, logo em frente.

- O pequeno Harry...

- Ou a pequena Julie. Eu não quis saber ainda.

- Ah, sim, claro. Mas eu acho que será menino.

- Ora, Diana. Vidência é uma das suas habilidades?

- Um pouco. – sorri.

A Doutora O'Brien veio chamar Lílian.

- Até logo, Diana.

- Até logo... LÍLIAN!

Quando Lílian se levantou, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, soltando um grande berro de dor e derrubando um carrinho de medicamentos.

A Doutora O'Brien e muitas enfermeiras correram para ajudá-la. Eu, como estava atrás do balcão, demorei mais para chegar até ela e não conseguia vê-la.

Uma enfermeira chegou arrastando uma maca e Lílian foi colocada sobre ela. Vi que estava contorcendo-se e gemia de dor.

- Pode ser um aborto espontâneo, temos de levá-la para o centro cirúrgico, rápido!

Mas, enquanto todas corriam para ajudar a doutora, eu consegui entender o que estava acontecendo. Uma das enfermeiras apontava a varinha para Lílian, parecendo estar ajudando a transportar rapidamente a maca. Não seria suspeito, já que todas faziam a mesma coisa.

Mas eu consegui entrar na multidão que acompanhava Lílian. Com um pouco de esforço e sendo empurrada pelas outras enfermeiras, pude, disfarçadamente, desarmar Belatriz Lestrange. A maldição _crucio_ foi interrompida.

Apesar de a dor em Lílian ter acabado, eu sabia que a doutora ainda teria dificuldades para impedir que o bebê ficasse machucado.

Estupidamente, perdi alguns segundos observando a maca desaparecer pelo corredor. Belatriz, com isso, fugiu.

Sentei-me na sala de espera preocupada. Será que eu poderia ter feito o que fiz? Será que eu tinha alterado o futuro? Era difícil estar no passado e não saber o que estava certo, o que eu devia ou não fazer naquele tempo.

- Diana! – uma das enfermeiras vinha do centro cirúrgico.

- Martha! Como está a senhora Potter?

- Ah, Diana, não sei o que foi, mas o que quer que tenha interrompido as dores dela acaba de salvar o bebê Potter.


	4. A velha sede

**A velha sede**

         A casa não era tão escura nem tão fria quanto o Largo Grimmauld. A sede da primeira Ordem da Fênix era muito menos sombria que a nova. Mesmo assim, eu não estava confortável. Eu tinha sido chamada depois do incidente no hospital e sabia que não era para ser elogiada por Lílian estar salva. Eles não teriam revelado o segredo da Ordem se não achassem que eu já sabia de alguma coisa. Ou, pior: que eu era uma ameaça a ser eliminada.

            Uma grande mesa no centro de uma sala estava ocupada por vários membros: Tiago, Sirius, Lupin, Pettigrew, os Longbottom, Moody e Dumbledore. Todos olhavam apreensivos, Lílian ainda estava no hospital, mas fora de perigo. Tiago era o único que estava de cabeça baixa, apoiado nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa.

            A porta da sala foi aberta bruscamente e as vestes negras do professor Snape farfalharam pelo lugar. Ele estava mais novo, mas, sem dúvida, ainda tinha o mesmo ar que me assustava. Naquele dia, os seus cabelos estavam molhados e seu rosto tinha ferimentos ainda abertos. Com certeza, tinha acabado de vir de uma missão. Uma missão difícil.

            - Ah, Severo. Ainda bem que você pôde chegar a tempo. – Dumbledore abriu um pequeno, mas simpático, sorriso. Parecia ser o único que não estava preocupado.

            Snape não disse nada. Caminhou na minha direção com os olhos apertados. Parou, olhando fixamente:

            - Não, não a conheço. Não é uma comensal desertora. – caminhou para a única cadeira vazia e sentou-se. Sua expressão não era nada amigável.

            - Senhorita Anderson... – Sirius começou.

            Eu não dei atenção. Não tinha me acostumado com meu nome falso, mas, além disso, não conseguia livrar-me do mal estar e, contraditoriamente, do fascínio que o olhar de Snape sobre mim exercia. Não podia desviar dele.

            - Senhorita Anderson. – Sirius repetiu com a voz mais alta.

            - Oh, sim. Pois não? – respondi, atrapalhada.

            Sirius cruzou os dedos e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa. Era muito bonito, como já tinham me contado. Os longos cabelos negros caiam pelos ombros e os olhos cinza exibiam um olhar um pouco arrogante:

            - A senhorita faz idéia da gravidade da sua ação no hospital?

            - Eu... Bem. Eu salvei o bebê, não?! A Lílian!

            - Sim. O problema foi o que possibilitou que você impedisse a maldição _crucio_. – Lupin estava sentado próximo de mim. Anos mais novo, ele ainda não tinha a expressão cansada e eu senti um grande conforto ao ouvir a sua voz. Deixei até mesmo escapar um sorriso tímido. E ele correspondeu.

            O professor Snape deu uma forte batida na mesa:

            - Você reconheceu Belatriz Lestrange! Você soube que ela era a única que estava usando a varinha para uma maldição, não para ajudar! – olhava para mim fixamente, ofegante. – Como?

            Eu não tinha pensado em nada para manter meu disfarce. Não sabia o que responder. Atrapalhada, não conseguia falar nada.

            - E então? – ele insistiu.

            - Professor, eu...

            Mas todos ficaram assustadoramente quietos e olharam para mim.

            - Professor? – Tiago, que ainda estava de cabeça baixa, levantou lentamente o olhar na direção do Snape. Tinha a voz fraca e os olhos inchados.

            É claro! Todos eles, os marotos e Snape, estavam com mais ou menos 20 ou 21 anos, quase a minha idade, 23. E Snape tinha acabado de abandonar os comensais. É claro que ele ainda não era professor. Eu dei um longo suspiro, não podia cometer mais erros.

            - Professor... – repeti, todos prestando muita atenção, Sirius balançava a cabeça me acompanhando. – Dumbledore. – completei, olhando para o diretor. – Eu gostaria de pedir um pouco de calma para que eu pudesse me explicar.

            - Com certeza. – respondeu Dumbledore, o pequeno sorriso de novo.

            As atenções estavam todas voltadas para mim. E uma idéia brilhante surgiu na minha cabeça.

            - A falsa enfermeira... – virei-me para Snape. – Como você disse que era o nome dela?

            - Belatriz Lestrange. – ele respondeu, contrariado.

            - Ela foi pouco cuidadosa. Sua manga não cobria completamente a Marca Negra.

            O clima na sala não melhorou.

            - E a senhorita conhece a Marca Negra? – Snape perguntou, provocador.

            - Sim. – tentei soar indiferente. – Atendemos uma mulher ferida no hospital certa vez. Era uma comensal, tinha a Marca. Todos ficaram assustados com aquilo, não sabíamos de que se tratava, se deveríamos tentar fazê-la sumir ou o que quer que fosse. O auror que a tinha trazido, depois de tê-la capturado, explicou o que era.

            Moody resmungou.

            A tensão diminuiu depois da minha explicação, apenas Snape mantinha os olhos fixos em mim. Achei que ele não tinha acreditado no que eu tinha dito.

            - Bem, senhorita Anderson. – Dumbledore olhou para mim sobre os óculos de meia-lua. – Uma vez que a senhorita já sabe sobre a Ordem da Fênix e demonstra grande habilidade, seria um prazer mantê-la conosco. Lílian ficará feliz com a ajuda de uma enfermeira quando o bebê nascer.

            Assenti com a cabeça e um sorriso. O diretor correspondeu piscando um dos olhos.

            - Então. – Lupin disse, mais alegre, levantando-se. – Acho que poderíamos, enfim, ir visitar Lílian. Senhorita Anderson, nos acompanhará, não?

            - Ah, sim, claro. – levantei aliviada.

            Lupin me ofereceu o braço e saímos da sala com os outros. Perto da porta, cruzei com Snape. Ele colocou-se de lado para que eu passasse.

            - Vai ser muito interessante tê-la conosco. – disse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Obrigada pelas reviews! Espero mais, mais, mais!

_Luisa:_ A Diana não é nem balconista, nem obstetra. Ela é enfermeira do Saint Lion. Enfermeira falsa, claro... Mas, o que é uma boa jornalista senão alguém com jogo de cintura ;)  (ok, estou deixando a faculdade me afetar).

_Nina:_ Muita pesquisa, fora as várias reviradas pelo quinto livro para procurar por detalhes! E, menina, onde está sua fic que também tem uma _Diana_? Você me deixou morrendo de curiosidade!

_Nyym_: Safadinho, o Lupin? Não, não, ele é fofo mesmo... por isso tantas meninas são apaixonadas por ele... Mas, calma, calma! Para mim, o Snape ainda está em primeiro lugar.

Mas, mas... Como assim pena que eu não matei o Harry??? Tadinho dele!!!

_Ameria__:_ Valeu pela dica das reviews anônimas! Eu não fazia idéia! Novata no ff.net..

_Alessa__:_ Obrigada pelo elogio a essa e à outra fic!

_Ju__:_ Menina, cuidado! Olha que a inspiração às vezes falta e eu vou querer ajuda mesmo!

_Mari__:_ Obrigada pelas correções e, principalmente, pela animação ao receber os capítulos quentinhos do forno!

_Aninha:_ Espero que você esteja recebendo os e-mails!

B-jos para todas!


	5. Turbilhão de pensamentos

**Turbilhão de pensamentos**

Foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. O pequeno Harry tinha chegado, com seus enormes olhos verdes. Lílian e Tiago estavam radiantes. Acho que nem por um minuto deixaram de se abraçar.

- Você acertou, Diana. É um lindo menino.

- Sim, Lílian. Muito lindo.

- E foi só o primeiro! Eu quero mais dois pelo menos, certo, Li?

- Ora, Tiago. Acalme-se. Acabei de passar por um parto.

- Mas teremos mais, não teremos?

- Claro que sim.

Os dois se beijaram, o bebê nos braços da mãe. A família, completa, feliz, esperançosa. Um quadro que seria lindo... Se eu vivesse naquela época.

Tive que sair do quarto.

------------

- Por que você está chorando, senhorita Anderson? Achei que esse fosse um dia de grande felicidade. O nascimento do pequeno Potter. O herdeiro da arrogância e prepotência...

- Por favor, Snape! Pare!

- Cuidado, senhorita Anderson. O seu tom está muito alto para um hospital.

- E sua atitude não poderia ser mais insensível.

- Por que está chorando?

- Não é da sua conta.

Ele me dirigiu um olhar fuzilante.

- É isso mesmo. – resisti – Você nem deveria estar por aqui, não é exatamente seu dia de comemoração, é?

- Não. – ele respondeu, seco.

- Então, por que vir atrapalhar o dia de Lílian e Tiago? Deixe-os aproveitar este momento! – parei, ofegante. Acrescentei, em voz baixa – Resta-lhes tão pouco tempo.

Não sei dizer se Snape pôde me ouvir. Mas, no instante seguinte, ele lançou-se para muito próximo de mim. Encostada na parede como eu estava, fiquei encurralada. Ele levantou meu rosto segurando meu queixo de maneira bruta.

- Não sei o que é, mas algo está errado com você.

Ao dizer isso, com a mão que tinha livre, contornou minha cintura e puxou-me para junto dele. Moveu a mão que estava em meu queixo para o meu pescoço e me apertou num beijo duro.

No primeiro instante, deixe meus braços largados ao longo do meu corpo. Achei que o beijo seria curto, mas não foi. E, de repente, eu também não queria que fosse. Abracei-o.

Em meio ao torpor a que aquele beijo me conduzia, um pensamento explodiu em minha cabeça. Livrei-me bruscamente dele no pouco espaço entre nós e a parede.

Tonks!

Eu queria voltar imediatamente para o quarto de Lílian. Snape ficou confuso com o modo como tentei fugir dele. Tão confuso que eu pude sair sem dificuldade do pequeno espaço onde eu estava. Eu já tinha me afastado alguns passos quando senti a mão dele segurar meu pulso.

- O que foi isso? – ele perguntou, sério.

- Você não devia me atacar no meio do hospital.

Ele abriu um sorrido cínico:

- Você parecia estar aceitando muito bem.

- Você me enoja. – livrei meu braço dele e corri para o quarto.

Ele tinha razão, eu tinha me deixado levar. Até... Até lembrar que ele estava com Tonks. Ou estaria. Num futuro que, para ele, ainda iria demorar 16 anos e, para mim, muito menos.

Sentia-me culpada. Mas será que aquilo era uma traição? Afinal, era outro tempo, ele estava sozinho naquela época! E era muito difícil resistir. Desde a primeira vez, aquele olhar, a reprovação no rosto dele tinham a cruel capacidade de me atrair. Maldição!

E se eu me entregasse? E se eu passasse aquele tempo, aquele passado com ele? Meu pensamento estava dividido. Uma parte de mim dizia que eu queria aquilo e não seria fácil resistir. Mas uma outra parte, uma parte tímida, mas insistente, me segurava. Como se quisesse dizer que eu estava enganada e que meu verdadeiro desejo estava em outro lugar.

------------

- Por Merlin, Diana! Você me assustou! O que aconteceu para sair do quarto daquele jeito? – Lílian virou-se para mim num sobressalto quando eu entrei.

Encostei na porta atrás de mim por um instante e dei um longo suspiro antes de falar:

- Eu... Não me sinto bem.

Caminhei até o sofá e só então me dei conta de que havia mais uma pessoa no quarto, Lupin. Ele levantou-se e me ofereceu apoio.

- Venha, Diana. Sente-se.

- Obrigada. – ele me ajudou a sentar delicadamente no sofá. Por um instante, o turbilhão que passava em minha mente parou.

Mas foi só para voltar ainda mais forte. Quando Lupin sentou-se ao meu lado e arrumou uma das almofadas atrás de mim, o turbilhão voltou acompanhado de um aperto no meu peito.

- Remo – Tiago disse de repente -, por que você não leva Diana de volta à sede? Ela já está aqui há bastante tempo, precisa descansar.

- Boa idéia, Tiago. O que você acha, Diana?

- Ora, eu... Eu não gostaria de ficar na sede sozinha. Eu sei que você vai voltar para cá, Remo, que vai passar a noite aqui.

- Não ficará sozinha. – disse Lílian. – Snape fará a guarda lá esta noite.

Eu tenho certeza de que minha expressão foi a de maior espanto possível, pois Lupin olhou para mim com olhos tristes:

- Sei que parece ruim, mas você deve descansar e Snape vai garantir que você esteja segura.

- Você pode ir direto para o quarto, não precisa jantar com ele. – Tiago olhou para mim e piscou.

- Tiago...

- Ora, Lílian, é verdade!

- Diana – Lílian lançou um olhar reprovador para o marido e voltou-se para mim -, você precisa descansar querida. Vá.

- Não será tão ruim, você verá. – Lupin levantou-se e ofereceu a mão para me ajudar.

Aceitei, com uma estranha sensação de borboletas em meu estômago. Saímos do quarto, ele fechando a porta que tinha aberto para que eu passasse. Ofereceu-me o braço e saímos do hospital.

Confusa, muito confusa. A sede vazia, a noite inteira com Snape. Uma parte de mim divertia-se por antecipação.

Lupin olhou para mim enquanto andávamos e sinto que fiquei vermelha. Como se meu pensamento fosse vergonhoso, como se Lupin não pudesse saber dele. Senti-me uma traidora.

A parte tímida da minha consciência veio à tona. Caminhando pelas ruas calmas que levavam até a sede sob o agradável clima do verão, apertei com mais força o braço que estava preso ao de Lupin, fechei os olhos e inclinei um pouco a cabeça para o lado dele. Deus, como eu gostaria que Remo não tivesse que voltar ao hospital naquela noite!


	6. Apenas um garoto

**Apenas um garoto**

        Sentado e lendo. Sério, obscuro. Maldito Severo Snape! Fiquei quase meia hora perambulando pela sede e ele sequer havia dirigido uma palavra para mim. Remo tinha apenas me deixado na porta. Não havia entrado, pois sabia que não poderia deixar Lílian e Tiago muito tempo com a proteção defasada.

            - Boa noite, Diana. – disse, beijando minha mão.

            Quase pedi que ele ficasse. Seria egoísmo, eu sei. Mas o curto passeio até a sede havia sido tão confortador.

            Do lado de dentro, porém, só o frio. Da casa e de Snape. Nem conseguia lembrar direito o beijo naquela tarde. Ele criava uma barreira intransponível àqueles ao seu redor. Quando finalmente me convenci de que ele não falaria comigo, fui à cozinha comer alguma coisa.

            Mais meia hora. Silêncio vindo da sala, quebrado apenas pelo som das páginas do livro sendo viradas. Maldito Severo Snape.

            O melhor mesmo era que eu encontrasse um quarto para passar a noite. Passei por Snape na sala e subi as escadas quando um pensamento engraçado me veio à mente: eu poderia usar o quarto de Tonks.

            Absurdo, absurdo, eu sei. Tonks estava a anos daquela sede, daquela guerra. Tonks estava com Snape. Vai estar. Esteve. Ai...

            - Você sobe as escadas com absurda lentidão, senhorita Anderson.

            - Severo, largue meu braço. Por Merlin, de onde você surgiu?

            - É uma virtude de poucos saber se aproximar sem ser percebido.

            - Será uma virtude ainda maior se me deixar ir para o meu quarto sem confusões.

            Ele soltou meu braço, mas manteve o olhar fixo em mim.

            Virei-me e subi dois ou três degraus. Sabia que ele ainda estava lá.

            - Vai ficar aí parado? – disse, sem olhar para ele, mas sem continuar a subir.

            - Vai subir mesmo? Pensei que a senhorita pudesse achar mais interessante ficar aqui.

            Desci os degraus que nos separavam, ficando apenas um acima do qual ele estava. Dessa forma, eu ficava ligeiramente mais alta que ele.

            - Você é apenas um garoto, Severo. Um moleque.

            - Sou menos de dois anos mais novo que a senhorita. – ele não se deixou abater.

            - Não digo por isso. Conheço homens mais novos que têm atitude e dignidade de distintos senhores. Digo isso porque você pensa ser capaz de me manipular, de me prender em seu joguinho. "Vai subir mesmo"? Ora, me poupe. – eu queria dizer tudo aquilo. Mais por desafio do que por verdade. Mais para enfrentá-lo.

            - Suponho que você conheça muitos desses distintos cavalheiros... Diana. – ele tinha subido para o mesmo degrau que eu e incliou-se para falar isso. Eu me apoiei no corrimão, tombando um pouco para trás.

            - Alguns.

            - O nobre Remo Lupin entra nesta lista?

            Percebi algo. Sabia que Lupin e Snape não eram grandes amigos. Mas havia algo mais, como se Snape quisesse provar-se mais do que Lupin. Talvez mais do que Lupin, Sirius e Tiago. Talvez mais que Pettigrew?

            - Sim. – respondi com um pequeno sorriso. – Ele está. No começo da lista, eu diria.

            - É uma pena, Diana, que você esteja presa à fábula do príncipe encantado. – Snape olhou para mim com ar de desdém e desceu as escadas.

            Desci atrás dele, cheguei à sala logo que ele sentou-se de volta à mesa e reabriu o livro.

            - Ora, fábulas. Tenho mais magia do que preciso em minha vida e ela é, na verdade, real demais. Não sonho, Severo. Não tenho atitudes infantis como essa.

            Ele pareceu não se importar, não olhou para mim e não respondeu.

            - Pode parar. Entendi o que eu você quer fazer, de novo me puxando para o seu joguinho. Boa noite, professor Snape.

            Dessa vez, a aproximação dele não foi silenciosa. Empurrou a cadeira e chegou até mim antes que eu pudesse me dar conta do meu erro. Eu tinha falado, de novo.

            - É a segunda vez que a senhorita me chama assim. O que está acontecendo? – ele estava nervoso.

            - Quem sabe, um dia... Você me entenderá. – o estrago estava feito, eu sabia que não poderia inventar uma desculpa para acobertar minha falha.   

            - Há algo errado com você.

            - Por que, Severo? Porque eu não caio nas suas armadilhas. Ou não deixo que me leve nos seus joguinhos? Você deveria estar acostumado a uma grande quantidade de mulheres aos seus pés. Aceite a realidade, abandonar os comensais traz algumas desvantagens, pelo que vejo.

            - Será que você poderia parar de falar por um minuto?- ele estava parado diante de mim, enquanto eu, freneticamente, agitava as mãos enquanto falava.

            - Não gosta que ser desafiado?

            - Pelo contrário.

            Foi rápido demais. Apenas senti os braços dele em mim. O beijo. Como naquela tarde. Não tentei me desvencilhar em nenhum momento. Tonks, Lupin, a Ordem, o tempo. Tudo passou por minha cabeça e sumiu.

            O primeiro beijo foi seguido pelo segundo. E pelo terceiro. E a sala ficou vazia. E a porta de um dos quartos foi batida com violência.

------------

            - Severo? Aonde você vai?

            - Já é de manhã.

            - Já? - levantei assustada.

            - Não se preocupe, a sede ainda está vazia. Tenho uma missão importante agora de manhã. Vista-se, vou deixá-la com Lílian no hospital.

            Enrolei o lençol em meu corpo. Não iria espera que Snape fosse menos rude. Deus, que confusão. Precisava parar e pensar sobre aquela noite. Sobre o que ela tinha significado. Sobre como lidar com Snape depois de tudo.

            Mas ele logo deixou claro que nada mudaria. Na forma como nos tratávamos, nada. Eu já estava fechando a porta do banheiro ligado ao quarto onde estávamos quando ele me interrompeu.

            - Você deixou cair isso. – disse, entregando-me um objeto preso em uma corrente.

            Céus, meu pêndulo! Aquele do qual eu nunca me separava e também nunca mostrava a ninguém

_Guarde o seu pêndulo antes que o perca. Será uma viagem longa e você nunca sai sem ele._

            Sim, ele havia dito isso no último dia em que estive na segunda Ordem da Fênix, antes da viagem no tempo. Ele sabia do pêndulo porque já o tinha visto. Naquele exato dia, no passado dele e no meu presente. Ele lembrava o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Ele lembrava, naquele dia, no Largo Grimmauld.

            - Obrigada. – peguei o pêndulo envergonhada.

            - O que é? – perguntou, enquanto depositava o objeto na minha mão.

            - Um amuleto, eu nunca saio sem ele.

            Ele lembrava. Ele iria lembrar por 16 anos. Ou mais.

            Parabéns, Diana. Aonde iria parar essa história agora?

Fechei a porta do banheiro perdida nesses pensamentos. E a primeira imagem em minha mente foi... Lupin.


	7. Visitas em casa

**Visitas em casa**

No dia em que Lílian recebeu alta, Dumbledore me chamou para conversar do lado de fora do quarto onde ela tinha ficado.

- Senhorita Anderson, como sabe, queremos que fique na casa dos Potter para ajudar Lílian com o bebê.

- Sim, professor.

- Você sabe que terá responsabilidades maiores considerando... As circunstâncias.

- Claro, claro. Estarei atenta.

- Tiago provavelmente ficará fora de casa por muito tempo. E Lílian ainda não pode fazer grandes esforços.

- Professor – eu me inclinei para perto dele e falei com voz baixa -, não se preocupe. Eu tenho treinamento, sou formada. Sou enfermeira, lembra-se?

Dumbledore inclinou-se mais ainda:

- Não, não é, senhorita Lullaby.

A voz dele estava calma, como sempre, mas seu efeito sobre mim foi devastador. Apoiei-me na parede com a mão direita e tapei minha boca com a esquerda. Achei que fosse gritar. Eu tinha alterado o passado? Eu tinha sido revelada para alguém anos antes? Mas como? O que eu tinha feito de errado?

- Não se desespere, eu já sabia. – ele disse, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos. – E estou feliz que esteja conosco. Agora, tenho que ir. – olhou para mim sobre os óculos de meia lua – Engraçado como funciona o tempo, não?

Dumbledore se afastou rapidamente. Eu ainda estava apoiada na parede. Como ele poderia saber? Eu estava vivendo o tempo invertido, vivendo o passado. E ele? Foi quando, como uma luz, lembrei-me do famoso mago Merlin. Ele vivia ao contrário. O tempo ao contrário. Primeiro o passado, depois o futuro. Será... Dumbledore? Isso explicaria muitas coisas, mas não explicaria outras. Acho que ninguém sabe ainda como ele faz isso, como ele sempre sabe de tudo.

------------

A casa era linda! Pequena, mas aconchegante. Os móveis clássicos, as cortinas claras. Um delicioso cheiro de flores invadia o lugar. Não pude deixar de imaginar como seria bom se Harry pudesse crescer ali. Uma bela casa, o amor dos pais, magia desde criança e, finalmente, Hogwarts.

Precisei respirar fundo, esse pensamento me deixou a ponto de chorar.

- Diana? – Lílian me chamou, ela já estava no quarto, deitada em sua cama. Harry estava num berço ao seu lado.

- Estou subindo, Lílian!

Fui para o quarto, no andar de cima. Tiago estava ajeitando os cobertores do bebê e Lílian, deitada, admirava o marido com um doce sorriso.

- Não é engraçado, Diana? – ela me perguntou quando entrei. – Como os homens ficam derretidos com bebês?

Concordei com a cabeça e um sorriso.

- Remo, por exemplo. – ela continuou e eu senti meu coração dar um pulo ao ouvir o nome dele – Não pôde deixar de carregar Harry no colo durante toda a noite que passou lá conosco. Lembra, Diana? A noite em que você teve que ir para a sede.

Claro que eu lembrava essa noite. Não fazia tanto tempo e, ainda que fizesse, não poderia esquecê-la. Desde que tinha acontecido, eu não conseguia mais ficar à vontade com Snape. Nem com Lupin...

Enquanto meus pensamentos estavam perdidos naquela noite, ouvimos a porta de entrada da casa ser aberta com violência e passinhos no andar de baixo.

- Nini! Não corra! Cuidado com esse...

Um barulho de algo sendo quebrado.

- Vaso. – a voz era de Sirius.

Os passinhos continuaram, cada vez mais rápidos. Em pouco tempo, uma linda menininha de longos cabelos azuis entrou correndo pelo quarto de Lílian.

- Tia, Lili! Onde está o bebê?

Uma elegante mulher loira apareceu na porta, pouco depois da menininha. Sirius estava com ela. Com uma voz de ordem, a mulher falou:

- Ninfadora, minha filha, comporte-se.

Arregalei os olhos com a descoberta, aquela menininha era Tonks. Tonks! Aquela garota quase da minha idade que eu tinha conhecido na sede da segunda Ordem da Fênix. Aquela garota que havia me ajudado e sido tão hospitaleira. Aquela garota que tinha beijado Snape na porta do Largo Grimmauld!

Aquela garota estava agora com cinco ou seis anos e pulava nas laterais do berço de Harry para tentar vê-lo. Depois de um tempo, Tiago resolveu pegá-la no colo e deixou que ela arrumasse o travesseiro do bebê. Mas, quando ela se endireitou para ver se seu trabalho estava bom, prendeu o lacinho que usava no topo da cabeça no móbile pendurado sobre o berço. Ao abaixar-se de novo para voltar a arrumar o travesseiro, acabou arrancando o móbile, que caiu no chão fazendo um grande barulho.

Andrômeda, que estava se apresentando para mim, rodou sobre seus sapatos de salto e foi até a filha. Tirou-a do colo de Tiago e disse:

- Você fica aqui agora, sentada na cama.

Ela fez Tonks se sentar na cama de Lílian, mas a garotinha não ficou quieta nem por dois segundos. Logo tinha engatinhado até perto da nova mamãe e brincava com os cabelos dela. Tentava transformá-los, achando que poderia fazer com os outros o que fazia com sua própria aparência. Mas a única coisa que estava conseguindo era mudar a cor de seus próprios cabelos sem parar. Eles foram do azul ao laranja, depois rosa, vermelho, verde e branco. Andrômeda afastou-a de Lílian quando a garotinha já estava confusa e sem conseguir enxergar nada sob uma vasta cabeleira afro.

Sirius, que estava rindo das brincadeiras da prima, tirou uma máquina fotográfica do bolso e foi até o berço de Harry. Bateu uma foto dele. Depois, tirou-o de lá e levou-o para Lílian.

- Segure-o um pouco. – pediu. – Tiago, sente-se ao lado dela.

Bateu mais uma foto. Nesse momento, tive uma idéia e pedi a câmera emprestada. Sirius entregou-a para mim.

- Ninfadora? – chamei. – Venha aqui um minutinho.

A menininha veio pulando e tropeçou na ponta da cama no caminho. Equilibrou-se para não cair e chegou perto de mim. Eu ajeitei Harry entre alguns travesseiros sobre a grande cama de seus pais e pedi que ela se sentasse ao lado dele. Queria bater uma foto dos dois, para mostrar a eles mais tarde, no futuro. Tonks ajeitou seus cabelos, já azuis de novo.

Quando terminei de bater a foto, Tiago recolocou Harry no berço. Tonks veio até mim e pediu que eu abaixasse. Ela me abraçou e me deu um beijo. Depois, olhando séria, falou:

- Não é Ninfadora, é Tonks.

------------

No final da tarde, Lílian e Tiago adormeceram. Para que eles pudessem descansar, eu peguei Harry e fechei a porta do quarto.

Sirius estava na cozinha da casa. Andrômeda e Tonks já tinham ido embora e ele estava sozinho. Entrei e sentei na cadeira em frente a ele. Ele abriu um sorriso ao olhar o bebê e depois disse:

- Foi uma sorte termos encontrado a senhorita. Lílian realmente vai precisar de ajuda.

- Não precisa me chamar de senhorita, Sirius. É Diana.

- Bem, Diana, espero que você saiba a confusão em que se meteu. Quero dizer, a Ordem.

- Não sei ainda, mas posso imaginar e estou preparada. Com essa guerra acontecendo, Sirius, eu não poderia simplesmente ignorar.

Ele me lançou um olhar de aprovação.

- Fico feliz que pense assim. Agora... Está uma tarde tão linda e logo vamos ter mais uma deliciosa noite de verão. O que a senhorita... Digo, o que você, Diana, me diz de levarmos o pequeno Harry um pouco para varanda?

Fomos. Enquanto Lílian e Tiago aproveitavam o merecido descanso, passei horas conversando com Sirius. Tão novo e já tão maduro. Não morava na casa dos pais havia anos, a casa que seria usada como sede da segunda Ordem. Por isso, cuidava muito bem de si mesmo. E a guerra tinha lhe acrescentado mais experiência.

O mais bonito e charmoso dos marotos, sem dúvida. Mas Sirius não agia como se quisesse mostrar que era superior. O olhar arrogante que eu tinha percebido no dia em que fui interrogada pela primeira Ordem da Fênix agora parecia um erro de julgamento meu. Talvez ele tivesse sido arrogante na adolescência, mas não havia vestígios disso em sua personalidade naquele momento. A conversa foi imensamente agradável. E eu tive inveja de Tonks, desejando ter um primo como ele.

------------

Tarde da noite, quando eu já estava em minha cama tentado dormir, um triste pensamento me atingiu. Sentei-me e comecei a chorar. Depois daquele dia, eu entendia perfeitamente a tristeza que significava, 16 anos no futuro, a morte de Sirius Black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Em primeiríssimo lugar, muito obrigada por todas as reviews! Obrigada pelos elogios, pelas críticas e pelas correções!

Em segundo: sei que demorei demais para postar, mas fim de semestre é assim mesmo, não podia sentar no computador sem ter um trabalho ou uma reportagem para escrever. Mas o capítulo sete está aí, espero que vocês gostem!

Quanto ao tamanho dos capítulos: Eu gosto de fazê-los curtos porque acho mais confortável. Gosto de ler fics de capítulos curtos porque acho que eles não cansam o leitor e sempre deixam gostinho de quero-mais!

Mary Sue: a Diana não é. Pode parecer, ela é jornalista, o texto é em primeira pessoa. Mas não tive intenção de fazer Mary Sue nem quero que ela seja linda, perfeita e maravilhosa e tenha todos os homens aos seus pés. Como eu costumo dizer para a minha amiga Mari: Mary Sue, pra mim, é Tonks. E acho que vocês podem perceber a enorme simpatia que tenho por ela, não???!

E o shipper??? Ah, meninas! Não vou contar! Quer dizer, vou parafrasear a JK quando perguntada sobre os possíveis romances Harry/Hermione ou Rony/Hermione: "vocês já tem pistas o suficiente, não?!" (Ok, ok, a JK deixa pistas menos confusas do que as minhas – o Rony e a Mione se amam e ponto – mas eu também procuro deixar. Prestem atenção em quem está sempre o pensamento da Diana.)

Ah, sim! Mais uma coisinha: coloquei a fic no shipper Tiago/Lílian porque não achei a opção com Personagem Original. Agora acho isso bom, pois todo mundo ficou curioso, hehe! Eles não são personagens centrais na fic, mas, ah, vai... Tem várias cenas lindas protagonizadas pelos dois ;)


	8. Babysitter

**Capítulo 8**

**Babysitter**

            Enquanto eu permanecia sentada no sofá da sala de Lílian e Tiago com o pequeno Harry adormecido em meus braços, a casa estava em enorme agitação. Os membros da Ordem estavam se organizando para uma nova missão, uma missão muito importante. Lílian caminhou em minha direção e beijou o filho.

            - Lílian, eu não entendo. – eu disse, segurando-a pelo braço para que não fosse embora – Por que você tem que ir? Por que os outros não podem cuidar disso? Você ainda está fraca e... E o Harry.

            Eu não sabia se deveria fazer isso. Afinal, Lílian e Tiago iriam morrer em sua própria casa, e ainda não era a hora de isso acontecer. Eu deveria ficar tranqüila sabendo que nenhum deles corria risco na missão dessa noite, mas era tudo muito confuso. Talvez fosse meu dever impedir que Lílian fosse nessa missão, talvez ela fosse morta nessa noite se eu não evitasse que ela saísse. E, se isso acontecesse, ela não estaria em casa quando Vocês-sabem-quem fosse tentar matar Harry. Isso mudaria tudo! Então, talvez fosse mesmo minha obrigação impedi-la de sair naquela noite.

            Não adiantou. Lílian tentou explicar que só ela poderia realizar uma parte importante daquela missão. Despediu-se de mim e do bebê e saiu com Tiago. Dumbledore, Sirius e muitos outros bruxos saíram com eles. Vi Snape já do lado de fora, ele tinha acabado de chegar e evitou entrar na casa. Esperou que todos saíssem para acompanhá-los. Não olhou sequer uma vez para onde eu estava.

            Sentada no sofá com o bebê no colo. Sozinha. A casa dos Potter, antes tão acolhedora, estava me dando mais medo do que a escuridão do Largo Grimmauld.

            Eles eram loucos! Como eu poderia proteger a casa sozinha. E se algo acontecesse? E o bebê?

            - Você já jantou, Diana?

            Eu dei um berro tão alto que Harry começou a chorar. Tentando acalmá-lo, levantei e fui até a porta da cozinha, de onde tinha vindo a voz.

            - Remo? – disse, ainda assustada. – Você ficou?

            Ele me olhava também assustado, com o meu berro provavelmente.

            - Pensei que você soubesse... – ele começou, sem jeito.

            - Temos uma enorme falha de comunicação dentro da Ordem. – eu disse, dando um suspiro. Fui até a sala e peguei o carrinho de bebê de Harry. Coloquei-o lá e trouxe-o comigo de volta a cozinha. Ele já não chorava.

            - Você está usando um avental. – eu disse ao reparar melhor em Lupin, não sem deixar escapar um sorriso.

            - Bem, eu pensei que gostaria de provar minha receita especial.

            - Ah, você cozinha? – perguntei, sentando-me em uma das cadeiras, onde Sirius estivera sentado na noite anterior.

            - Entre outras habilidades. – ele respondeu, sorrindo e levando as sobrancelhas.

            Eu olhei para ele, sorrindo e apoiando a cabeça na minha mão esquerda.

------------

            - Não acredito! – eu ria tanto que quase não conseguia articular as palavras.

            - É a mais pura verdade. – Lupin também estava rindo. – Veja bem, Sirius e Tiago não eram os alunos mais exemplares de Hogwarts.

            - Não é possível, pobres sonserinos...

            - Aqui não temos pena de sonserinos, senhorita Anderson. – Lupin disse, quase num sussurro, levantando-se da mesa e retirando seu prato.

            Balancei a cabeça, ainda me recuperando das gargalhadas. Tomei o último gole da minha taça de vinho e me levantei.

            - Não, não, não. - Eu disse, tirando a louça das mãos dele. – Você cozinhou, eu lavo. – ele abriu a boca para contestar. – Ah-ah. Eu insisto.

            Ele concordou e virou-se em direção ao carrinho de Harry. O bebê estava dormindo fazia bastante tempo e tudo tinha sido muito tranqüilo até aquele momento.

            Eu tinha concordado em tomar o vinho, mas insistido que fosse pouco. Afinal, estávamos tomando conta de Harry. Mas ainda assim, parecia que a pequena dose estava fazendo efeito, eu começava a ficar com sono.

            Sabia que não podia dormir e, por isso, decide fazer um café assim que terminei de lavar a louça. Abri os armários em busca de um pouco de pó de café. Lupin estava sentado na mesa observando o bebê e contando mais casos engraçados da época que estava em Hogwarts. Eu já não conseguia prestar muita atenção por causa do sono. Apoiei-me na pia por um instante antes de continuar procurando pelo café e fechei os olhos.

            Quando tornei a abri-los, a casa tinha mergulhado na escuridão.

------------

            - Lumus. – eu e Lupin dissemos ao mesmo tempo, acendendo, assim, a ponta de nossas varinhas. Ele já estava com Harry no colo.

            Permanecemos em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas não ouvimos nenhum barulho suspeito. Lupin fez um sinal para a sala e nós nos dirigimos para lá. Com as varinhas, iluminamos cada canto, sem encontrar ninguém.

            Eu estava quase convencida de que se tratava apenas de um blecaute quando uma voz veio do topo da escada, à nossa direita.

            - O jantar estava bom?

            Olhamos na direção da voz. Um comensal da morte, coberto inteiramente de preto apontava sua varinha para nós. Com um barulho, mais dois comensais aparataram, cada um de um dos lados de fora da casa, no jardim. Com quase nenhum esforço, arrombaram a porta, à nossa esquerda.

            Com varinhas apontadas em nossa direção dos dois lados, bastou um aceno de Lupin para que eu entendesse o que fazer. Em um segundo, eu e ele saltamos, eu para trás e ele para a frente, protegendo Harry em seu colo e escondendo-se atrás do sofá onde eu estivera no começo da noite. Do outro lado da sala, eu procurei abrigo atrás de uma cômoda.

            O comensal que estava na escada começou a descer. Os outros dois uniram-se a ele no centro da sala. Os três nos observavam, dois procurando ver Lupin e um olhando para onde eu estava. Eu me arriscava a olhá-los rapidamente e voltava a me esconder.

            O comensal que estava me olhando ficou parado enquanto os outros dois foram para perto do sofá.  Cada um contornou o móvel por um lado, querendo cercar Lupin. Com um gesto rápido, ele conseguiu lançar um feito estuporante em um deles. O comensal que estava me vigiando virou-se para trás com o barulho e eu levantei e lancei um _impedimenta_ naquele que ainda estava perto do sofá.

            O meu vigia virou-se rapidamente com a varinha em punho para me atingir com um _expeliarmus_. Com o golpe, fui jogada contra a parede e caí no chão, minha varinha rolando para baixo de uma pequena mesa, distante de onde eu estava. Fiquei zonza e sem poder me mexer por alguns instantes. Por sorte, tinha caído atrás da cômoda que me protegia.

            Com os dois comensais que estavam atrás dele ainda caídos no chão, Lupin correu em direção ao que tinha me atacado, atingindo-o também com um _estupefaça_.

            Ele correu em minha direção. Eu consegui me sentar enquanto piscava sem parar, ainda zonza. Lupin entregou Harry em meus braços, agachado e protegido pela cômoda. Ouvimos um dos comensais levantar-se, provavelmente o que eu tinha atingido com _impedimenta, _já que os outros estava desacordados.

            Eu e Lupin olhamos por sobre a cômoda, o comensal tinha procurado abrigo também atrás do sofá. Em poucos instantes, ouvimos sua voz dizendo '_enevarte'_ e o seu colega, caído perto do sofá, levantou-se escondeu-se com ele.

            - Você precisa sair da casa. – Lupin disse para mim, sussurrando.

            - Você também. – eu respondi.

            - Não, preciso evitar que eles a sigam. – ele completou, com tom de ordem. - A única saída para você é a janela. – ele disse, olhando fundo em meus olhos. – Harry. Proteja Harry.

            Eu consenti com a cabeça e o observei sair da proteção da cômoda para esconder-se atrás da pequena mesa debaixo da qual estava minha varinha. A atenção dos comensais foi desviada para aquele lado e eles lançaram alguns feitiços, nenhum dos quais, porém, atingiu Lupin.

            Vendo que eu não poderia fazer outra coisa a não ser fugir com Harry, olhei em direção à janela que estava atrás de mim. A tranca era muito forte, eu não teria como abri-la sem a minha varinha. Tirei o casaco que eu estava usando e enrolei Harry muito bem dentro dele, não deixando qualquer parte para fora, nem mesmo a cabeça.

            'Esse tecido é bem groso, deve protegê-lo.' pensei.

            Abraçando-o e protegendo-o o máximo que podia com meu próprio corpo, atravessei o vidro de uma das janelas da sala, correndo rapidamente para o jardim.

            Os sons que ouvi na sala foram horríveis. Os comensais, estarrecidos com minha fuga, devem ter tentado me seguir, mas Lupin os estava impedindo com feitiços. E mais feitiços. E mais feitiços. Já era impossível distinguir as vozes e eu tinha muito medo do que poderia ter acontecido a Lupin.

            Ao dar a volta na casa, percebi uma escada levando até a janela do quarto de Harry. Com certeza, foi assim que o primeiro comensal tinha entrado na casa. Aparatar era muito arriscado, nós poderíamos ouvi-lo. Imaginei quanto tempo ele devetia ter ficado na casa antes de conseguir desligar a força.

            Livrei Harry do pesado casaco que tinha colocado sobre ele e conferi que não estava ferido. Eu, por outro lado, tinha diversos cortes nos braços, que eu tinha usado para proteger o bebê. Sabia também que tinha machucado meu rosto, porque sentia a dor e o sangue escorrendo.

            Sem me importar com isso, subi a escada que levava ao quarto e, ao entrar, tranquei a janela, que o comensal provavelmente tinha aberto com magia.

            O quarto havia uma lareira. Não precisei pensar por muito tempo, com um pouco de Pó de Flu, transportei a mim e Harry para sede da Ordem da Fênix.

------------

            - Diana!

            Lílian correu em minha direção no momento em que cheguei à Ordem. Estavam todos retornando da missão, pude ver que Tiago estava ferido e Sirius mancava no momento em que também veio até mim.

            - Comensais, na sua casa! – disse sem fôlego, entregando Harry à sua mãe. Virei para Sirius e segurei-o pela camisa. – Remo está lá!

            Sirius não demorou a desaparecer pela lareira em direção à casa dos Potter. Quando eu caminhei para fazer o mesmo, senti uma mão e segurando. Virei-me e vi Snape, um grande rasgo em sua blusa, sem capa e com sangue escorrendo da mão que segurava meu braço.

            - A senhorita não pode voltar lá. Nesse estado.

            - Por Merlim, Severo! Remo ficou sozinho.

            - Sirius já foi e eu... Eu irei também. Fique aqui. – ele me largou e foi para a lareira. Desapareceu.

            Olhei para Lílian e Tiago, que estava deitado em uma cadeira, visivelmente incapaz de se levantar.

            - Ah, mas não fico mesmo. – eu disse e voltei para a lareira.

------------

            Quando voltei à casa dos Potter, só o luar iluminava o local. Saí do quarto de Harry silenciosamente, tão silenciosa quanto estava a casa. Parecia vazia. De repente, ouvi um gemido de dor no andar de baixo. Corri para a escada.

            Sirius e Snape estavam agachados no chão, Lupin, deitado. Desci os degraus correndo, meu coração parecia ter parado, meu corpo estava a ponto de despencar.

            Ajoelhei-me perto de Lupin com violência, os outros dois olharam para mim.

            - Como ele está? – perguntei com a voz faca.

            - Muito machucado, temos que levá-lo para o Saint Mungus... Agora! – Sirius disse, levantando-se e olhando para os lados. – Preciso de alguns panos para estancar o sangue por enquanto.

            - Tem um armário com toalhas limpas no andar de cima. – eu respondi, ainda olhando Lupin.

            Sirius subiu correndo e Snape foi até a cozinha. Voltou de lá com alguns frascos e um copo. Despejou partes dos conteúdos no copo, completando, pude perceber, com algumas gostas de vinho. Do mesmo vinho que tínhamos tomado no jantar.

            - Lupin, tome um pouco disto. Alivia a dor. – Snape disse, estendendo o copo.

            Lupin abriu os olhos e fez uma tentativa de se levantar. Eu ajudei-o e apoiei sua cabeça no meu colo. Peguei o copo e ajudei-o a beber. Ele fechou os olhos e sua cabeça tombou para o lado.

            - O que... – eu comecei.

            - Ele adormeceu. – Snape respondeu, seco. – Não se preocupe, isso apenas vai poupá-lo de sentir dor e vai ajudar a conservar suas energias.

            Eu continuei segurando-o em meu colo até Sirius voltar com as toalhas. Ele e Snape cobriram alguns dos ferimentos de Lupin, e, conjurando uma maca, dirigiram-se para a lareira da sala.

            - Vamos levá-lo ao Saint Mungus pela rede de Flu. Diana, venha conosco, você precisa de cuidados também. – disse Sirius.

            Eu concordei com a cabeça e vi os dois desaparecerem pela lareira. Mas não me levantei, fiquei olhando o chão da sala, manchado com o sangue de Lupin. Descontroladamente, comecei a chorar. Estava com muito medo, não podia nem me mover. Olhando para o lado, percebi que estava perto da mesa debaixo da qual estava minha varinha. Estiquei-me para pegá-la e murmurei o feitiço para acender sua luz. Iluminei cada canto da sala tentando reconstruir a batalha que havia sido travada ali.  Ainda com as lágrimas escorrendo, fechei os olhos e pensei em Lupin. Ele não poderia morrer, não. Eu o tinha visto no futuro. Mas como saber se eu não tinha alterado nada. Se, na hora em que fugi com Harry para a sede da Ordem eu deveria, ao contrário, ter voltado à sala e salvado Lupin. Abri os olhos, fixos no sangue no chão.

            - _Nox._

            Escuridão.


	9. Sim, estou

**Capítulo 9**

**Sim, estou.**

- Senhora, deixe-me ajudá-la.

- Eu quero vê-lo.

- Já irá vê-lo, senhora, eu prometo...

- Promessas, promessas, você disse que eu poderia vê-lo há mais de meia hora. Pensei que família pudesse entrar a qualquer instante.

- Não é bem assim, senhora. Só familiares podem entrar, mas, ainda assim, seu marido está muito ferido...

- Eu sei disso, porque acha que estou tão nervosa?

- Senhora Lupin! Estou sendo muito tolerante até agora, mas vou ser obrigada a pedir que se acalme e largue a manga da minha blusa. Quando seu marido puder receber visitas, eu avisarei.

- Mas...

- E chamarei também um curador para atender a senhora também. Sente-se na sala de espera, por favor.

------------

- Andamos meio hospital atrás de você, Diana! – Sirius vinha pelo corredor com ar nervoso.

Eu estava sentada na sala de espera ao lado de uma mulher que parecia tão agitada quanto Sirius. Ela tinha gritado com algumas enfermeiras e batia seu sapato contra o chão de maneira nervosa e ritmada.

- Eu pensei que os encontraria aqui, por causa de Remo.

- Bem, a senhorita demorou para chegar, não? – disse Snape em seu tom habitualmente frio. – Fomos até a casa de Lílian e Tiago procurá-la.

- Desculpem. – a minha voz estava baixa e eu quase não tinha forças.

Um curador aproximou-se de onde estávamos.

- Senhora Lupin?

Sirius e Snape olharam em direção à moça sentada ao meu lado.

- Sou o curador Barton – ele disse, polidamente, para ela. Sirius e Snape continuavam a olhar para ela visivelmente desconcertados -, sou eu quem está cuidando de seu marido. – Sirius soltou um suspiro de admiração e Snape estreitou os olhos.

A mulher, que usava um fino vestido preto e sapatos altos, limitou-se a olhar com impaciência para o curador e dizer:

- Não sou eu quem você procura, meu nome é Amanda McPherson e eu estou _tentando_ achar alguém que me dê informações sobre minha filha. – ela estava bastante nervosa e levantou-se em direção a um balcão, murmurando - Nada funciona neste lugar.

O curador Barton, envergonhado, voltou-se em nossa direção e, olhando para mim, falou educadamente:

- Senhora Lupin?

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

Sirius olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados e Snape afastou-se alguns passos, como se tivesse recebido um choque.

- O seu marido está bem melhor, acho que deve se recuperar em um dia ou dois. – o curador completou, aliviado por estar falando com a pessoa certa. – Agora... A senhora também está bastante machucada, deixe-me levá-la para ser atendida também.

- Ah, sim, claro. – eu respondi, envergonhada. – Poderia esperar alguns minutos?

- Certamente. Estarei no balcão.

- Obrigada.

Virei-me para Sirius e pedi que Snape se aproximasse com um gesto. Ele pareceu hesitar, mas acabou concordando.

- Senhora Lupin? – disse Sirius.

- Calma. – eu disse, sussurrando. – Eu só inventei essa mentira para poder entrar e vê-lo. Só familiares são autorizados, no estado grave em que ele está.

- Claro... – Sirius disse vagamente e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. – É bem mais simples do que dizer que é sua irmã, certo?

- Sirius, por favor. – senti que estava ficando vermelha de vergonha. Mas dizer que eu era esposa de Remo foi a primeira coisa que me ocorreu quando a grosseira bruxa que ficava na recepção disse que apenas familiares poderiam vê-lo.

- Eu acho... – Snape começou e eu fechei os olhos, temendo o que ele diria. – Que a senhorita _Lupin_ – ele deu muita ênfase na última palavra – precisa urgentemente de cuidados. E essa conversa apenas a está atrasando.

Levantei-me sem olhar para nenhum dos dois e fui até o balcão.

------------

O dia já estava clareando quando fui liberada dos cuidados dos curadores. Quando voltei para a sala de espera, encontrei Sirius sentado e aparentemente dormindo e Pedro Pettigrew ao seu lado, lendo uma revista.

Pettigrew!

Poucas vezes tinha estado com ele, apesar de ele fazer parte da Ordem. Acho que já estava bastante ocupado com seus serviços a Você-sabem-quem. Estar com ele, especialmente sem mais ninguém para desviar minha atenção e evitar que eu tivesse de ser simpática com aquele traidor, isso nunca tinha acontecido. Eu torci para que Sirius acordasse.

Pettigrew veio até mim assim que me viu.

- Senhorita Anderson! Ainda bem que senhorita está bem. Sirius me contou o que havia acontecido. – ele disse, com sua voz permanentemente agitada e irritante. – Estou aqui tentando ver Remo, mas não me deixam porque...

- Só familiares podem entrar. Sim, eu sei. – completei e comecei a caminhar para os bancos.

- Senhora? – uma voz me chamou.

- Sim? – disse, virando-me.

- Já pode ver seu marido.

Deixei o maldito Pedro com seu olhar de incompreensão para trás e fui o mais depressa que pude para o corredor apontado pela bruxa da recepção.

Lupin estava deitado e tinha ataduras em muitos lugares do corpo. Um fino lençol branco o cobria e eu achei que era muito pouco para aquela enfermaria fria. Mas ele estava quente, senti ao colocar a mão em seu rosto. Parecia febril.

Lupin abriu os olhos quando toquei nele e olhou para mim.

- Di...

- Shhh, não fale agora, Remo. Precisa descansar. – eu tirei a mão do rosto dele e segurei sua mão. Ele apertou-a contra a minha com o máximo de força que tinha, mas isso não era muito.

Fique olhando para ele por bastante tempo, feliz de saber que estava vivo. Eu não tinha, afinal, mudado o passado. Cabia a Sirius e Snape a missão de salvar Lupin naquele dia, não a mim.

Suspirei. Não sabia por quanto mais tempo conseguiria agüentar viver naquele clima de sofrimento, naquela guerra. Mas lembrei que todos estavam passando pela mesma angústia que eu, e eu deveria agüentar. O pior ainda viria, um pouco depois de Harry completar seu primeiro aniversário.

Fui acordada destes pensamentos com Lupin tentado dizer algumas palavras:

- Fique... aqui...

- Ficarei, Remo. Quanto tempo você quiser.

Puxei uma cadeira sem soltar a mão dele e sentei-me ao lado da cama.

Com um leve sorriso, Lupin adormeceu. Estar ao lado dele e vê-lo recuperando-se aliviava a minha tristeza. A terrível missão que eu tinha de cumprir poderia estar me presenteando com algo bom?

------------

Lupin saiu do hospital em dois dias. Ficou hospedado na casa de Lílian e Tiago para que não ficasse sozinho até estar completamente recuperado.

No terceiro dia que ele estava lá, ouvi a campainha tocar enquanto ajudava Lílian a dar banho em Harry. Desci as escadas em direção à porta e espiei quem estava do outro lado por uma das janelas. Fiquei assustada ao ver que era Snape.

Abri a porta para ele, que entrou sem cerimônia e fechou-a atrás de si. Eu não o via desde aquele dia no Saint Mungus. Tinha ficado na casa para cuidar de Harry e, também, de Lupin e sabia que Snape não tinha qualquer prazer em visitar Tiago Potter.

- A cozinha está vazia? – perguntou, sem olhar diretamente nos meus olhos.

- Sim. O que...

Mas ele já tinha ido para lá. Fui atrás e vi que ele tinha apoiado uma maleta na mesa e tirava dela diversos frascos.

- Vai preparar uma poção? – perguntei.

- Sim. – ele apoiou os frascos e olhou para mim. – Para o seu adorado marido.

Eu suspirei fundo e respondi:

- Estarei lá em cima com Lílian, se precisar de mim.

- Não vou – ele disse, entre os dentes. – até lá em cima se tiver que chamá-la, Diana.

- Mas Remo está lá, você terá que subir para dar-lhe a poção.

- Acha que farei isso? – ele voltou a mexer nos frascos. – Não tenho intenção de ficar muito tempo aqui. Vim apenas porque Dumbledore pediu que eu fizesse essa poção. Não ficarei perambulando pela casa dos Potter sem necessidade. Deixarei aqui para que você a leve, deve ser tomada segundos depois do preparo.

- Por isso você não a trouxe feita...

- Obviamente. – ele respondeu, superior. – Sente-se. O preparo é complicado e vou demorar.

- Eu preferia continuar ajudando Lílian. Como eu estava fazendo antes de você nos interromper.

Snape ficou alguns segundos sem responder enquanto derramava cuidadosamente um líquido verde em um grande jarro.

- Sente-se, Diana. Não quero que me desconcentre.

Caminhei até perto dele e disse, desafiadora.

- Vejo que minha presença é perturbadora para você, _Severo Snape_.- disse o nome dele devagar. – Já que está a ponto de misturar essência de camomila com uma quantidade enorme de extrato de hibiscus. Vai anular o efeito de sua poção.

Snape apoiou o vidro que segurava lentamente olhou para mim.

- Sabe preparar esta poção?

- É possível. Ainda não sei qual você quer fazer, mas sou uma excelente preparadora de poções.

- Parece que não há muito que eu possa fazer por você, então.

- Por mim? Achei que a poção era para Remo.

Snape me encarou por um momento. Depois, em qualquer expressão, disse:

- Você está apaixonada por ele.

- Quem? – eu entendia, mas não queria entender. Não queria me deixar entender.

- Quando penso no que você está perdendo...

Ele deu um sorriso cínico. Soava arrogante, seguro de si. Tão diferente de...

- Estou. Estou apaixonada por ele, Severo. E não tinha me deixado perceber até você comentar.

Ele voltou para o preparo da poção e começou a manusear os vidros com violência. Depois de um tempo, disse, sem olhar para mim.

- Suba, Diana. Quando eu terminar a poção, farei com que seja avisada.

Mas eu não subi. Estendi a mão para tirar dele os frascos que segurava e fiz com que olhasse para mim. Snape fez um gesto para tocar em mim, mas recuou. Eu sorri e disse:

- Você é mal-humorado e gosta disso. A antítese do príncipe encantado, Severo.

- E você, como eu já disse uma vez, está encantada pela fábula do doce Lupin.

- Talvez seja fábula, mas eu quero arriscar.

E me dirigiu um olhar frio e voltou para a poção.

- Severo?

Ele não respondeu, mas olhou para mim. Eu abri um sorriso.

- Se eu fosse você, ficaria atento a garotas de cabelos coloridos.

Saí da cozinha, sabia que ele estava furioso, mas não podia fazer nada. Eu precisava ver Lupin, talvez contar-lhe o que eu tinha acabado de me deixar saber.

Subi as escadas correndo, cheguei ao andar de cima ofegante. Fui até o quarto dele.

Mas, quando entrei, vi que ele estava dormindo. Um pouco desapontada, fechei novamente a porta e voltei para ajudar Lílian.

--------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Esse capítulo foi para esclarecer a maior dúvida de todos: o shipper.

No próximo, daremos um salto de um ano e a fic vai se encaminhar para o clímax e o final.

Obrigada pelas reviews, Mesmo! Adoro!

Escrevam, mais, please!


	10. Um ano

**Capítulo 10**

**Um ano**

Outubro. Outubro. Eu não acreditava. Não era outubro do ano que eu chegara. Era outubro do ano em que Harry fez seu primeiro aniversário.

A guerra continuava. Guerras são guerras. Perdas, mortes, vitórias. No final, tudo parece um mesmo e enorme sofrimento. Eu dediquei meu tempo a cuidar de Harry, a ficar com ele quando Lílian tinha missões, quando ela voltava ferida, quando o mundo todo parecia desabar e aquele pequeno bebê, aquele frágil bebê parecia que não teria forças para sobreviver ao caos.

Mas eu sabia que ele sobreviveria. Que ele seria conhecido como "o menino que sobreviveu".

E era outubro. O último mês de vida dos pais de Harry. No próximo Halloween, Você-sabe-quem invadiria a casa deles. E eu sabia disso também.

Um sentimento que me perturbava era que eu pensava estar sendo extremamente egoísta. Isso porque, na maior parte do tempo, eu me pegava pensando em outra coisa além da minha missão e de toda a dor que viria a seguir. Eu pensava na minha dor, minha exclusiva. A dor de saber que Lupin jamais fora apaixonado por mim.

Eu pensava constantemente no dia em que eu soube disso. Desde então, eu passara a evitá-lo. Ficava somente na casa de Lílian e Tiago e, quando ele aparecia por lá, eu me escondia. Depois de um tempo, ele já não se importava mais em perguntar onde eu estava nem subia ao quarto de Harry para me ver. E eu achei que assim era melhor, que assim eu o esqueceria. Mas não consegui.

_Foi no dia seguinte àquele em que, conversando com Snape, percebi que eu estava apaixonada por Remo..._

_Mal tinha amanhecido e eu já rodava pela casa esperando que Lupin acordasse. Foi quando a campainha tocou de novo. Olhei por uma das janelas e vi Sirius, ele batia uma carta nas mãos e parecia impaciente._

_- Olá, Diana. Remo já acordou?_

_- Ainda não, Sirius. Quer esperar? Eu posso fazer uma xícara de café para você._

_- Não, obrigado. Eu vou acordá-lo._

_- O quê? Não, você não pode. Ele ainda está fraco, tem que descansar..._

_Mas Sirius já estava subindo as escadas. Fui atrás dele, mas não pude impedi-lo. Ele entrou pelo quarto de Lupin e abriu as cortinas, eu parei do lado de fora da porta, ouvindo, mas sem olhar._

_- Ela ainda está em contato com você?_

_- Quem? – perguntou Lupin com voz de sono._

_- Annie Rosebaun. Ela mandou essa carta para você. Uma coruja! Remo, você sabe que não deveríamos usar o correio, pode ser interceptado._

_- Pode mesmo, você está com uma carta que era endereçada a mim. – ouvi Lupin se levantar da cama._

_- Você disse que ela não voltaria..._

_- Não. Eu disse que você não teria mais que se preocupar com ela. O que queria, Sirius? Que eu a ignorasse? Jamais!_

_- Você quer dizer que nunca vai parar de ter contato com ela?_

_- Isso mesmo. – a voz de Lupin estava calma, ao contrário da de Sirius._

_- Mas e a..._

_- Não me importa. Quando se trata de Annie, não me importa..._

_Eu não terminei de ouvir a conversa, fechei-me no quarto de Harry para que eles não ouvissem meus soluços. _

E agora mais de um ano tinha se passado e eu via Lupin sempre triste, às vezes encontrava meu olhar com o dele, mas ele logo desviava. E eu logo fugia. Eu pensava como seria quando eu voltasse para o meu tempo, como seria na segunda Ordem. Ele tinha me tratado tão bem antes de eu partir para a missão...

Mas, mais de uma vez eu o vi chegar com um envelope nas mãos. Um envelope do mesmo papel e da mesma cor que aquele que Sirius trouxera. E por duas vezes Lupin ficou fora durante dias e nem sequer dera-se ao trabalho de esconder que estava indo visitar Annie Rosebaun.

------------

Eu precisava ir ao Beco Diagonal e Lílian não queria que eu fosse sozinha. Fiquei com medo que ela pedisse a Lupin, mas, por algum motivo, Lílian nem sequer pensou no nome dele. Talvez ela soubesse que ele não queria passar muito tempo comigo. Eu tinha certeza de que ele não queria. Eu...

A campainha. Eu, pronta para sair, estava só aguardando para ver quem tinha sido escolhido para me acompanhar. Abri a porta para Snape. Dumbledore não se cansava de mandá-lo preparar poções na casa dos Potter?

- A cozinha está vazia. – falei, sem expressão.

- Devo esperar pelo boletim completo a respeito dos aposentos da casa antes de a senhorita resolver sair? – ele disse, cínico.

- Ah, não me diga. Você vai me levar?

- Seu entusiasmo me emociona. Na verdade, eu mesmo preciso ir ao Beco Diagonal, por isso aceitei o trabalho.

- Trabalho... Trabalho... Trabalho terei eu para agüentar seu bom humor. – eu disse, em voz baixa, enquanto fechava a porta.

- Se isso for tudo, Diana, nós podemos ir.

- Severo, você ficou de mau-humor a tarde inteira, reclamou de ter de me acompanhar nos lugares aonde fui, me fez esperar por mais de uma hora e meia no boticário enquanto se perdia nas prateleiras de ervas e está me dizendo que podemos ir embora há pelo menos quarenta minutos. É muito difícil, relaxar? – a essa altura do nosso "passeio", eu já não agüentava mais a presença de Snape.

- Por um acaso você precisa comprar _mais_ alguma coisa? Você já tem as mãos cheias, mal consegue carregar tudo o que comprou. – ele soava indignado.

- E você, nem por cavalheirismo, porque isso nem espero, mas por solidariedade poderia ter dividido os pacotes comigo, ao invés de ficar carregando essa sacolinha ridícula com três potinhos de ervas! – eu não tinha a intenção de ter berrado, mas berrei. E a rua toda olhava pra mim. Com os olhos apertados, Snape tirou todas as sacolas e embrulhos de minhas mãos e começou a carregá-los.

- Não, você não precisa levar tudo – eu insisti, com a voz bem mais baixa e tentando parecer suave. Estava envergonhadíssima do meu escândalo.

- Pare de tentar puxar as sacolas de volta, Diana. – Snape tinha a voz cansada. – Continue com o que você precisa fazer.

Eu estava me sentindo péssima, quantos erros, quantas besteiras eu estava fazendo. Dumbledore só podia ter enlouquecido quando quis que eu voltasse no tempo. Eu mesma não estava mais entendendo qual era finalidade da minha missão.

Resolvi ser rápida e fazer uma última compra. Entrei na Floreios e Borrões atrás de um livro. Imaginei que Snape fosse preferir esperar do lado de fora e fui sozinha.

- Obrigado, senhor, volte sempre.

- Ah, obrigado. Voltarei, sim, estou esperando alguns lançamentos do próximo mês.

Aquela voz. Lupin.

- Diana!

- Remo...

Eu dei alguns passos para trás ao vê-lo, desconcertada e com o coração disparado. Esbarrei em Snape, que, com muita dificuldade, tinha conseguido entrar na loja com tudo o que carregava. As compras todas foram parar no chão. Eu e ele, também.

- Ah, desculpe, desculpe. – eu disse e me levantei o mais rápido que pude, ignorando a ajuda de Lupin. Tentei ajudar Snape, mas ele também levantou sozinho. Quando comecei a recolher as sacolas, ele segurou no meu braço e disse:

- Eu cuido disso, Diana.

- Ah, Severo, imagine. Pode deixar, eu carrego tudo, eu não deveria ter pedido para você. Ah, que confusão.

Snape continuava segurando meu braço:

- Ora, não seja tonta. Você acha que eu deixaria que você carregasse todo esse peso, sozinha. – e lentamente afastou minha mão das sacolas.

Severo Snape, o homem que só tinha me ajudado porque eu o fizera passar vergonha na frente de todos no Beco Diagonal estava dizendo que não me deixaria carregar peso sozinha. De onde viera tanto cavalheirismo...

Lupin nos fez lembrar de sua presença e eu logo entendi porque Snape quisera fingir tanta gentileza. Era para desafiar o outro.

- Bem – Lupin começou -, parece que não posso ser de muita ajuda por aqui.

- Não, obrigada, Remo. Severo está me acompanhando hoje. – eu tentava parecer calma.

- "timo. Então eu já vou embora. – ele parecia não se importar.

- "timo. – eu respondi, torcia as mãos de raiva.

Lupin já tinha chegado à porta da loja quando Snape, com as sacolas de volta as mãos, disse:

- Lupin, antes que você saia e possa parar o fingimento de não ligar por eu ser a companhia da senhorita Anderson esta tarde – eu fiquei vermelha e me virei para o lado oposto de Lupin. Não vi a reação dele. –, devo avisá-lo de que a senhorita Rosebaun não está mais no país.

Lupin voltou para perto de Snape, eu ainda estava de costas e, agora, tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ela já partiu? – a voz de Lupin estava trêmula e triste.

- Já. – Snape respondeu sem parecer preocupado. Eu não conseguia ver as expressões de nenhum dos dois, mas sabia que Lupin se importava muito mais com o assunto. Só não sabia que Snape também conhecia a maldita Annie Rosebaun.

- Imagino que tenha sido melhor...

- Foi melhor, Lupin. E não pode visitá-la, você sabe.

- Se pensa que não vou visitá-la, está muito enganado, Severo.

- Não é prudente. – Snape falou entre os dentes.

- É tão prudente quando mencionar o assunto numa livraria lotada. – Lupin respondeu. – Mas você queria fazê-lo na presença de Diana, não é verdade?

Snape não disse mais nada e eu ouvi Lupin se afastar e sair.

- Severo...

- Eu sei que você sente ciúmes de Annie Rosebaun.

- Mas eu nem sei quem ela é...

- Mas é uma mulher com quem Lupin se preocupa muito. Amantes são bobos, Diana. Lupin não consegue entender porque você passou a evitá-lo e achou absurdo quando eu lhe disse que Annie era o motivo. – Snape chegou muito perto de mim. – Seu príncipe encantado é muito gentil, mas pouco inteligente, senhorita Anderson.

- E quem é Annie Rosebaun? – eu perguntei, quase não agüentava mais permanecer em pé.

- Parece irônico que seja eu a consertar o mal entendido entre vocês dois. Não me agrada, Diana, não me agrada nem um pouquinho mandá-la de volta para os braços do galante Remo Lupin. Oh, ele anda tão cabisbaixo desde que você passou a evitá-lo. Parece que toda noite é... Lua cheia. – ele disse as últimas palavras num sussurro.

- Você é desprezível, Severo Snape. Tem tanto ciúmes de Remo que precisa falar esse tipo de coisa a respeito dele.

- Você sabe o que ele é, Diana. Sabe que vai levá-lo com essa imperfeição.

- E ainda assim, ele vale dez vezes mais do que você!- minha voz se elevava. Snape balançou a cabeça.

- Você o ama, vocês que se entendam. – largou as sacolas no chão e saiu, as vestes negras farfalhando pela porta.

Eu recolhi minhas compras lentamente. Quando saí da Floreios e Borrões, a tarde estava quase sumindo. Eu estava sozinha e confusa. E não tinha conseguido descobrir quem era Annie Rosebaun.

------------

- Ah, Diana! Que bom que já voltou. Snape não vai entrar? – Lílian estava na sala com o pequeno Harry nos braços.

- Ah, não, Lílian, ele precisa ir logo. – menti.

- Ah... Bem... Diana, Tiago e Sirius estão no jardim e eu queria aproveitar para fazer uma pergunta para você.

- Claro.

Lílian caminhou até mim e me deu o bebê.

- Eu gostaria que você fosse a madrinha de Harry.

Pro um momento, fiquei sem reação. Lílian continuou:

- Tiago tinha sugerido Sirius, você sabe, eles são melhores amigos. Eu também acho que Sirius seria um ótimo padrinho para Harry, mas você... Ah, Diana, você tem me ajudado tanto! Não consigo pensar em alguém que possa cuidar de Harry melhor do que você.

Eu fechei os olhos e sentei no sofá. Eu madrinha de Harry, não, não poderia ser. Eu tinha vindo para o passado sabendo da morte de Lílian e Tiago, eu estaria longe de lá assim que minha missão acabasse. E Harry seria abandonado sem ninguém. Não, eu não poderia... Eu não merecia.

- Diana, você está chorando? – Lílian sentou-se ao meu lado, preocupada.

- Lílian, não tenho como explicar, mas... Ah, ser madrinha do Harry seria uma honra para mim, mas eu não posso...

- Mas é claro que pode, Diana, eu...

- Você não entenderia, Lílian. Me perdoe. Eu gostaria muito, mais do que muito. Mas não posso. Não posso... – eu já chorava bastante, Lílian não conseguia entender.

- Por quê?

- Lílian. Eu posso te prometer uma coisa. – eu tentava parar de chorar e enxugava os olhos com uma das mãos, enquanto segurava Harry com a outra. – Eu cuidarei do Harry, eu cuidarei dele quando ele mais precisar. Eu estarei do lado dele contra Você-sabe-quem e todo o resto do mal que o acompanha. Eu estarei do lado dele quando encontrá-lo.

- Encontrá-lo? Ele está em seus braços, Diana.

- Eu disse que você não entenderia. Mas eu prometo isso, prometo, Lílian, que vou cuidar do Harry. Mas não posso ser a madrinha dele. Porque agora eu não pertenço...

Lílian ia perguntar alguma coisa, mas Tiago e Sirius entraram pela porta da frente. Os dois olharam surpresos para nós duas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Diana, você está chorando? – Sirius perguntou.

- Eu... – pensei um pouco e me levantei. – Estou, mas é de felicidade. Ah, Lílian, é maravilhoso! Posso contar a ele o que você decidiu.

- Eu... Pode... – ela continuava confusa.

- Sirius – eu me forcei um sorriso -, Lílian o escolheu para ser padrinho de Harry!


	11. Entorpecida

**Capítulo 11**

**Entorpecida**

****

- Já está tarde, Minerva. Eu acho que Lílian deve estar me esperando.

- Senhorita Anderson, acalme-se. – McGonagall não olhava nos meus olhos e, apesar de me pedir calma, ela mesma estava muito agitada.

Estávamos no Caldeirão Furado, um lugar que não me agrada no presente e que, com certeza, não parecia mais acolhedor no passado.

- Minerva, não entendo porque estamos aqui.

- Diana. – McGonagall finalmente me olhou nos olhos. – Eu preciso que você se acalme.

- Lílian pode estar precisando de mim. – eu tentei sussurrar, mas minha voz saiu desigual e trêmula.

- Pode ser. – ela ainda não tinha desviado o olhar. – Mas você não vai poder achá-la.

- O quê?

Mas o meu espanto inicial acabou substituído por um sopro de entendimento. Outubro estava chegando ao fim e o Feitiço Fidelius, o feitiço do segredo, seria lançado a qualquer momento. Na verdade, deveria ter sido lançado naquele momento e, por isso, McGonagall tinha me afastado da casa dos Potter.

- Os Potter estão escondidos, você não vai poder achá-los. – a professora repetiu.

Mas eu não concordava! É lógico que eu podia achá-los! Eu sabia que eles estavam escondidos em sua própria casa. Levantei, tinha intenção de ir direto para a casa de Lílian e Tiago, de passar os últimos dias com eles.

Eu nem sequer tinha podido me despedir!

Com esse pensamento, deixei meu corpo cair de novo sobre a cadeira e escondi meu rosto entre as minhas mãos, chorando.

McGonagall me observava assustada. Ela não sabia... Nem poderia saber. Então, eu não podia ir para a casa dos Potter! Eu não podia revelar que sabia ao segredo sem que o fiel tivesse me contado. O _fiel_. Ironicamente, Pedro Pettigrew. Em pouco tempo, aquele traste contaria tudo para seu odioso mestre. Eu sabia... E não podia fazer nada. Os Potter iam morrer... E eu não podia fazer nada. Harry ficaria sozinho... E eu não podia fazer nada. Sirius iria para Azkaban...

- Diana! - McGonagall gritou quando eu saí repentinamente.

A porta do bar bateu às minhas costas. O dia estava frio, mas tinha sol. Sol se pondo sobre Londres. Eu andei sem rumo pelas ruas por um tempo. Chorava, esbarrava nas pessoas, atravessava cruzamentos sem atenção.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo andei assim. Acabei chegando a uma praça, sentei em um dos balanços e vi a noite cair.

------------

Já era tarde quando eu voltei ao Caldeirão Furado. McGonagall obviamente não estava mais lá, mas eu nem esperava que ela estivesse. Aliás, eu não queria encontrar ninguém e por isso escolhi aquele lugar. Eu tinha saído de lá de tal forma que não esperava que ninguém imaginasse que eu voltaria.

Pedi um quarto e subi. Tranquei a porta e me joguei na cama. Não sei se dormi, não sei quando amanheceu, não vi quando anoiteceu de novo. Os meus pensamentos me atormentavam e minha tristeza me impedia de levantar da cama ou mesmo de murmurar um feitiço para acender a lareira.

Em algum momento, eu desci. Comi um pouco, bebi também. Voltei para o quarto e me tranquei. A minha noção de tempo sumiu e eu não saberia dizer quantos dias passei nessa rotina.

------------

- Senhorita? Senhorita? – alguém batia na minha porta. Saí do meu torpor e a abri, encarei um dos funcionários do bar.

- Com licença, senhorita. Mas chegou uma coruja urgente para você. – ele me estendeu uma carta. Eu a peguei, agradeci, fechei a porta e me sentei na cama para abrir o envelope. Era uma carta de Lupin. Curta, apenas dizia que ele viria me ver ao entardecer e pedia que eu não fugisse do encontro.

Eu não fazia idéia de que horas eram, mas abri a janela e vi que o sol estava alto. Ele não devia chegar por algumas horas.

Juntei um pouco de coragem e saí. Precisava de outras roupas, estava havia dias com as mesmas. Resolvi o problema indo ao Beco Diagonal, na loja da Madame Malkin.

Quando voltei ao meu quarto, o sol começava a baixar. Eu tomei um banho e me troquei. Depois, entreguei a chave do quarto no bar, paguei a minha estadia e sentei em uma das mesas, esperando por Lupin.

Ele não demorou a aparecer, entrou no bar vestindo uma longa capa azul e tinha os cabelos despenteados por causa do vento nas ruas. Vê-lo dissipou a minha apatia. Há quanto tempo eu não me encontrava sozinha com Remo! O rosto dele, o sorriso que dirigiu a mim, tudo nele me fez perceber que um ano de desencontros em nada tinha mudado meus sentimentos.

Ele se sentou na minha mesa e pegou minha mão.

- Diana. – disse, suave. – Como nos deixou preocupados. O que aconteceu?

Eu fiquei sem reação, mas meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Diana, o que aconteceu? Não só agora... Há mais de um ano... Há mais de um ano você me ignora.

- Annie... – eu balbuciei.

- Annie? Annie Rosebaun? – ele perguntou sem parecer surpreso. – Severo sugeriu isso, mas eu não entendo.

- Quem é ela? – há quanto tempo eu queria perguntar isso a ele!

- Quando nós estávamos em Hogwarts, Sirius, Tiago, Pedro e eu – ele começou, calmamente -, nós não éramos... Alunos exemplares. Você se lembra, não? Eu lhe contei algumas histórias naquela noite em que jantamos.

- Sim. – a minha postura era arredia e ele soltou minha mão.

- Bem, muitas vezes, escapamos por pouco de sermos expulsos. E muitas dessas escapadas foram graças a um grande amigo nosso, um aluno da Grifinória um ano mais velho que nós. Esse amigo se chamava Dennis Rosebaun.

Ele fez uma pausa, eu não fiz qualquer comentário.

- Voldemort matou Dennis e seus pais.

Eu soltei uma exclamação.

- Annie é a irmã mais nova dele. Estava duas turmas atrás de nós, três do irmão, na escola. Nós temos medo de que os comensais ainda estejam atrás dela. Há algum segredo de família que eles querem.

- Por quê – eu ainda não estava convencida com a explicação -, então, Sirius não quer que você tenha contato com ela?

- Sirius é uma boa pessoa, não quero que você pense o contrário dele. Mas chegou à conclusão de que, perto de Annie, eu corria perigo. E, entre proteger a mim ou a ela, ele preferiu que eu me afastasse e ficasse em segurança. Ele ainda é imaturo em relação a algumas coisas, mas tem um grande coração...

- Sei que Sirius é bom. – eu o interrompi, impaciente. – Mas por que só você tentou manter contato com ela? – eu ainda não estava convencida.

- Porque Annie e eu fomos namorados por um tempo.

Ele soltou essa informação de uma só vez, como se assim fosse me machucar menos. Não adiantou. Todas as vezes em que eu pensara em Annie Rosebaun, eu esperava que ela, milagrosamente, se revelasse uma vizinha velha e chata, ou uma menininha de 10 anos que Remo estivesse ajudando a criar. O meu maior medo era de que houvesse uma ligação romântica. E havia.

- Era tudo o que eu precisava saber. – eu me levantei e ele me segurou.

- Sente-se, por favor, Diana. Escute até o final. – eu me sentei, contrariada - Eu fui apaixonado por Annie, mas foi na época do colégio.

- Você ainda a encontra.

Ele não respondeu, apenas me estendeu uma carta, uma daquelas que eu o tinha visto trazer tantas vezes. Abri, era de Annei Rosebaun. Ela tinha uma caligrafia trêmula, as letras eram pouco enfeitadas, corridas, nervosas, como se ela estivesse sempre com medo. Na carta, ela pedia que Lupin não a procurasse mais, mas era gentil e o agradecia por muitas coisas.

- Você não vai mais vê-la? – eu perguntei, baixando a carta.

- Se eu precisar vê-la ou ajudá-la, eu irei.- Lupin respondeu, com um suspiro. – Você não pode me pedir para parar de me importar com ela. Foi importante na minha vida, eu sempre vou querer que ela esteja bem.

Eu estava nervosa.

- Diana, eu não vou apagar Annie da minha vida, mas não vou amá-la para sempre. Mais do que isso, eu não sou mais apaixonado por ela. É alguém que sempre fará parte dos meus pensamentos, mas não quero – ele pegou de novo minha mão – ficar preso a ela para sempre.

Eu puxei a mão que ele segurava para perto de meu corpo.

- Não me diga que eu me enganei. Ah, por favor, não me diga que seus ciúmes não tinham nada a ver com seus sentimentos por mim. Não me diga que você não está apaixonada por mim porquê... – os olhos dele brilhavam em desespero.

- Por quê? – eu insisti.

- Porque eu sim estou apaixonado por você. E sofri muito nesse ano, quando você resolveu me evitar.

- O que eu deveria fazer? Você tinha Annie.

- Como amiga.

- Como namorada.

- Antiga. Não mais. Ah, Diana, não diga que você não tem outros homens no seu passado. Namorados, paixões...

- E como eu sei que agora você prefere a mim?

- Porque eu estou lhe dizendo. Dizendo a verdade, a alegria de te ver, de ouvir sua voz, de sentir sua pele. – ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

Eu segurei a mão dele, chorando.

- Você está enganado.

- O quê? – ele também chorava.

- Você está enganado em dizer que tenho outros no meu passado. Porque – era difícil falar – eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes.

Lupin se aproximou de mim e me beijou. Um beijo suave, doce, apaixonado, maravilhoso.

Remo...

Na minha cabeça, em alta velocidade, passaram todos os eventos desde que eu entrara para a Ordem, de trás para frente. Um ano de sofrimento, a luta contra os comensais, a gravidez de Lílian, Dumbledore me mandando de volta no tempo. Tempo!

- Não! – eu me afastei de Lupin.

- Qual é o problema? – ele estava assustado.

Qual era o problema? Qual era o problema? Eu iria abandoná-lo, eu iria sumir por 16 anos. Ele iria perder Lílian, Tiago, Sirius e Pettigrew. Ele iria sofrer e eu não estaria lá para ajudá-lo. Mais do que isso: eu seria culpada por parte dessa dor.

- Remo, eu... Me perdoe.

- Pelo quê?

- Me perdoe. – eu chorava ainda mais e fui me afastando, levantando da cadeira.

- Diana... O quê? – os olhos dele estavam molhados também.

- Eu te amo, Remo.

- Eu também te amo, Diana. Diana! Não vá embora, Diana!

Lupin se levantou para ir atrás de mim. Eu me virei para sair do bar, mas tropecei em alguma coisa e caí.

Era uma abóbora. De repente, como se alguém tivesse acendido as luzes do bar pela primeira vez, vi que o lugar todo estava enfeitado com elas.

Caída no chão, o desespero tomando conta de mim, eu olhei para Lupin, mas não deixei que ele me levantasse.

- Que dia é hoje? – perguntei quase gritando.

- Trinta e um de outubro. Halloween. – ele não entendia.

Halloween! Lílian e Tiago! Talvez Você-sabe-quem já estivesse na casa deles, ou indo para lá.

Eu não podia mudar o passado, mas não conseguia ficar parada sabendo que eles iriam morrer. Não ia me controlar, não ia esperar para receber a notícia por outros. Não!

Levantei segurando a mão de Lupin. Apertei-a contra meus lábios e disse:

- Espere por mim.

Ele me olhou sem saber o que fazer.

Eu saí correndo e bati a porta. Precisava chegar a Godric's Hollow. À casa dos Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** IMPORTANTE: Vocês estão recebendo meus e-mails com as atualizações??? Eu tenho a impressão de que está dando erro... Está?

_Isabelle:_ Em primeiro lugar: menina, você chamou o Snape de seboso? Ah, não... Não, não, não... Numa fic minha! Não pode! De jeito nenhum! Hehehe... cuidado ;)

E quanto a não deixar a Diana e o Lupin sofrerem, sinto muito. Acho que esse capítulo foi o mais sofrido para eles até agora. "Até agora", porque, pelo que vocês puderam perceber, no próximo, a Lílian e o Tiago... Bem... Vocês sabem... :(

_Marcellinha__:_ Sim, fics com a Lílian e o Tiago e seus últimos momentos são realmente tristes. Eu pensei bastante nisso quando resolvi escrever esta. Queria mostrar bem o quanto a morte deles significava dor.

_Lily__ Dragon:_ Feia? Como assim feia??? Olha lá, hein... Ainda bem que você não me chamou de gorda, porque aí sim a coisa ia ficar ruim... Hehehe. E acalme-se, apesar de você ser fã do Remo (e eu também!), não pude resolver as coisas pra ele nesse capítulo... E a Annie... bem, ela não era, afinal, algo tão simples quanto uma irmã casada...

Aliás...

_Alessa__ e Xianya:_ Mistério resolvido, aí está a Annie!

E _Alessa__: _"Crono" é um radical grego cujo sentido é _tempo_. Ele aparece em palavras como, por exemplo, cronologia e cronômetro. Eu dei uma enfeitada no nome, mas usei por causa desse sentido mesmo, por causa do fio condutor da fic.

A TODAS: Obrigada pela leitura e pelas reviews! MUITO!

Grandes beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	12. O último dia

**Capítulo 12**

**O último dia**

Quando eu cheguei a Godric's Hollow, a noite estava silenciosa, mas a atmosfera estava tensa. Ou era eu que a sentia assim. Meu coração estava disparado desde que eu tinha saído do Caldeirão Furado.

Eu vi a casa de Lílian e Tiago ao longe. Tinha escolhido aparatar a uma grande distância de lá para poder chegar sem ser notada.

Caminhei até a casa prestando atenção em tudo à minha volta. Você-sabe-quem poderia estar chegando e eu não devia ser vista. Já tinha vencido metade da distância quando ouvi um grito.

Tiago!

Não pensei mais no perigo de ser vista e corri em direção ao som. Tiago já tinha enfrentado Você-sabe-quem. E eu sabia que ele tinha perdido.

Ainda não tinha chegado à casa quando ouvi gritos no andar de cima. Uma discussão, Lílian insistindo em defender Harry.

- O Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!

Eu podia ouvir a voz dela! Eu podia ouvir as últimas palavras de Lílian!

- Por favor não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele!

Mas ele não iria atender ao pedido dela. Não, ele queria Harry! Mas ela não sabia!

- O Harry não...

Um grito de dor.

Eu parei por um instante. Era como se meu corpo fosse vencer minhas forças e eu fosse cair sem amparo no chão.

Lílian estava morta.

- AVADA...

"Não!", eu pensei. O feitiço seria lançado contra Harry. Voltei a correr.

- ... KEDAVRA! – a voz soou retumbante.

Eu cheguei à porta, mas fui empurrada de volta para o jardim da frente. Caí no chão. Era um tremor, um tremor que se espalhou pelo lugar e eu não pude ficar em pé novamente.

Um vendaval se formou em torno da casa e eu tive de fechar os olhos por causa da força do vento. Foi quando uma força ainda maior emanou da casa. Um grito vindo do interior de um corpo torturado. Uma escuridão que poderia ter arrastado todo o povoado inteiro.

Caída no chão, eu berrava por ajuda, mas minha voz era inaudível para mim mesma em meio ao barulho do vento. O chão continuava tremendo sob meu corpo, com tanta força que eu cheguei a enterrar meus dedos na terra com medo de ser atirada para o lado. Os segundos se tornaram uma eternidade e a eternidade era insuportável.

Mas o vento foi se afastando. Diminuiu até desaparecer. Eu consegui me levantar, a casa à minha frente era a testemunha do que acontecera: o telhado estava destruído em muitas partes, as janelas estavam quebradas e a porta por onde eu iria entrava tinha sido arrancada. Uma das paredes do andar de cima cedeu.

Entrei correndo pela sala, subi a escada pulando degraus. Harry, em seu berço, chorava e mais uma parede caía.

- Aqui, querido. Venha. – peguei o bebê com medo de deixá-lo cair porque todo o meu corpo tremia.

Saí da casa mais rapidamente do que entrei. Harry enrolado em uma manta, meus pés me levando o mais longe possível.

A casa inteira ruiu. Segurando Harry, eu me ajoelhei de costas para o terrível espetáculo. O bebê continuava a chorar, mas eu chorava mais.

Quando o último som da destruição acabou, eu me calei e tentei acalmar Harry. Tudo se tornou silencioso, ninguém parecia ter notado o que acontecera.

Harry, já quieto, estendeu uma de suas pequenas mãozinhas em direção ao meu rosto. Eu a segurei e a beijei, ainda molhada pelas lágrimas. Ele, então, soltou sua mão da minha e segurou o meu pêndulo, o meu amuleto.

Foi um susto quando ele brilhou, ao simples toque daquela mão delicada. Segundos depois, uma coruja passou rasante sobre nós e largou uma carta, desaparecendo em seguida.

Abri. A caligrafia era de Dumbledore:

_"Severo já me avisou. Hagrid deve chegar em breve. Você sabe o que fazer._

_Obrigado."_

Eu achei que não tinha entendido o que a carta significava, mas, estranhamente, eu sabia o que fazer.

Levei Harry para perto dos destroços da casa e achei um lugar onde poderia deitá-lo com segurança. Hagrid viria pegá-lo logo. Eu esperava que esse logo fosse realmente rápido, e tinha certeza de que Dumbledore cuidaria para que fosse.

Ao arrumar a manta do bebê, eu, pela primeira vez na noite, vi seu rostinho totalmente descoberto. Ali estava a cicatriz.

Voltei a cobri-lo. Ouvi um barulho ao fundo, alguém estava chegando e deveria ser Hagrid.

Eu não podia ficar ali, isso poderia gerar uma discussão. Como explicar que eu sabia o que ia acontecer com tanta antecedência? Que eu chegara ao local praticamente junto com... O ódio me permitiu dizer: Voldemort. A minha situação era suspeita e tudo de que eu menos precisava era ser presa junto com os comensais.

Arrumei a cena para que não sobrassem vestígios de minha passagem e corri para me esconder entre algumas árvores. A enorme figura de Hagrid apareceu e fiquei aliviada ao ver que ele pegou Harry com cuidado e com carinho.

Virei-me para ir embora. Caminhei para um lado qualquer e ainda cheguei a ouvir o barulho da moto voadora de Sirius. No dia seguinte, ele iria encontrar Pedro Pettigrew. E logo seria jogado em Azkaban por logos 12 anos.

Não pude evitar que as lágrimas voltassem a cair. Continuei andando para lugar nenhum.

- Diana! – um sussurro nervoso.

Virei-me, Arthur Weasley estava perto de um muro descascado e tentava se esconder sem muito sucesso.

Fiquei preocupada, não podia ser vista! Foi quando me lembrei de que, em nenhum momento da viagem ao passado, eu tinha visto os Weasley.

- É hora de você voltar. – ele disse e me estendeu um vira-tempo.

------------

Largo Grimmauld, número12.

Rosto molhado, respiração ofegante. Eu olhava para Arthur e ele me devolvia um olhar de piedade. Ele sabia que eu iria voltar perturbada, não havia outro jeito.

- Senhorita Lullaby. – ele começou, escolhendo as palavras com calma. – A senhorita gostaria de ficar sozinha agora?

Eu consenti com um aceno da cabeça. Arthur saiu, o quarto onde eu fiquei estava iluminado por algumas velas, preparado para me receber. Eu não podia reconhecer qual dos quartos era, mas havia uma cama muito grande e confortável. Eu me sentei.

Chorei tanto que perdi a noção das horas.

------------

Eu me levantei assustada. Tinha adormecido naquele quarto e já não sabia que horas eram. Saí para o corredor, a casa estava iluminada pelas primeiras luzes da manhã. Desci para a cozinha. Um cheiro muito gostoso vinha de lá, mas eu não tinha fome.

- Bom dia, querida. – Molly Weasley me recebeu com simpatia, mas com cuidado para não me obrigar a me alegrar em um momento tão triste.

- Diana! – Tonks, que estava sentada à mesa, veio até mim e me deu um abraço. – estou tão feliz que você tenha voltado bem.

Bem? Eu não estava bem. Eu estava arrasada! Mas os cuidados de Tonks me ajudaram a me recompor depois daquela noite. Ela me sentou à mesa e me serviu café e, por mais que Molly tivesse ficado apreensiva, ela não derrubou nem quebrou nada.

Mais pessoas estavam na cozinha. Arthur, Gui, Dumbledore e Snape (que tomava cuidado em se sentar do lado oposto ao de Tonks).

- Diana, acredito que você tenha muitas dúvidas sobre tudo o que aconteceu, não? – Dumbledore começou, com a sua voz sempre calma.

- Muitas. – respondi.

- Pergunte, então. – ele deu aquele pequeno sorriso que eu tinha conhecido na antiga Ordem da Fênix.

- Como eu me saí? Eu alterei alguma coisa? Algo mudou? Eu...

- Acalme-se, acalme-se. – o diretor estendeu a mão e segurou meu braço com delicadeza.

- Correu tudo bem. – Tonks me confortou.

- Não houve qualquer problema. – Arthur disse sem conseguir, no entanto, cruzar seu olhar com o meu.

- Então... Então qual foi a minha missão? Professor – eu me virei para Dumbledore –, por que eu fui?

Dumbledore baixou os olhos para um embrulho que estava sobre a mesa. Ele empurrou-o em direção a mim.

Eu peguei o que parecia ser um livro. Quando abri, vi que era um diário. E a letra era de Lílian.

- Lílian conta tudo sobre seus dias. Você aparece em muitas páginas. Mas é claro que não foi daí que soubemos de você. Afinal, nos encontramos no passado.

"A verdade é que a memória pode falhar um pouco, não quanto à importância das pessoas, mas a determinados detalhes, como o rosto, os cabelos, o modo de vestir.

"Eu estou velho, Diana, mas isso reativou a minha memória – Dumbledore estendeu a mão para o diário e, de dentro dele, tirou várias fotos. As fotos tiradas por Sirius no dia em que Harry foi levado da maternidade para casa.

- Depois, eu a vi no Ministério, no dia em que Harry Potter teve sua audiência disciplinar no início do ano passado, quando a senhorita...

- Tentava descobrir se era verdade que dementadores tinham aparecido em Little Whinging ... Eu estava lá a serviço do jornal. – eu completei. – É claro que o Ministério não só não liberou informações sobre o caso como impediu que fosse escrita uma matéria sobre a audiência. – eu terminei de falar e vi que Dumbledore sorria.

- Foi impressionante ver como a senhorita não tinha envelhecido. – o diretor piscou para mim – Depois disso, gastei o resto do ano para poder preparar a sua volta.

Eu parei um minuto para observar Dumbledore. Só mesmo ele poderia ter entendido o que significava eu estar no presente exatamente como ele tinha me conhecido no passado. Eu voltei a mexer nas fotos, até achar aquela que eu tinha tirado de Tonks com Harry. Abri um sorriso e a entreguei para ela.

- Uau! - ela exclamou. – Nossa, foi uma idéia fantástica, Diana.Valeu!

Eu fiquei um tempo olhando a alegria dela, até que voltei a ficar séria e perguntei para Dumbledore:

- Mas, afinal, o que eu fiz?

- Achei que isso seria muito óbvio. Você salvou Harry Potter por três vezes. – ele respondeu, um pouco surpreso.

Eu parei para pensar. A primeira vez tinha sido durante a gravidez de Lílian, quando ela tinha sido atingida pela maldição _Cruciatus_. A segunda, no ataque dos comensais à casa dos Potter. A terceira, quando tirei Harry da casa prestes a ruir.

Foi quando um novo pensamento me ocorreu. Como Dumbledore tinha se lembrado de mim só no futuro? Aquele dia no hospital, quando Harry nasceu...

- Mas você sabia que eu estava lá em missão! – falei para ele, repentinamente.

Dumbledore deu um leve sorriso e só respondeu.

- Ah, mas algumas vezes, tive ajuda. – e olhou para Snape.

O professor de poções se levantou e começou a caminhar pela cozinha.

- Eu desconfiei de você desde o começo. _Professor..._ – ele disse a última palavra com muita ênfase, para me lembrar das vezes em que o chamei assim. – Me explique uma coisa, Diana, na noite em que os Potter morreram, você tentou me avisar?

- Eu? Não... – respondi assustada. O que ele queria dizer?

- Eu tive uma visão. Uma visão de você com Harry no colo e a casa destruída.

- Sim, Severo me avisou no mesmo instante e eu enviei uma coruja. – completou Dumbledore.

Eu me lembrava da coruja. Ela tinha passado quando eu estava com Harry e ele...

- Quando Harry segurou o meu pêndulo. – eu terminei meu pensamento em voz alta, tirando a corrente que segurava o pêndulo em volta do meu pescoço para fora das minhas vestes.

- É um amuleto. – Dumbledore afirmou com a voz satisfeita – Um muito poderoso. Ele alerta quando você precisa de ajuda.

- E por que o avisado fui eu? – Snape parou de andar e comprimiu os lábios.

- Imagino que você tenha tocado nele em algum instante.

Eu e Snape desviamos o olhar. Um do outro e os dois de Tonks.

-----------

Todos os que estavam na cozinha se dispersaram. Tonks e Arthur foram para o Ministério, Gui, para Gringotes, Dumbledore e Snape, para lugares que jamais revelariam e Molly foi acordar as crianças. Pensei em subir com ela, ver Harry! Acompanhei-a para fora da cozinha, mas, ao pé da escada, resolvi parar.

Lupin estava descendo.

Molly não reparou que eu tinha ficado para trás e continuou com o que ia fazer.

Lupin sorriu. Era estranho vê-lo mais velho, mais cansado, mais grisalho. Mas aquele era o _seu_ sorriso. Eu também sorri.

- Diana... – ele chegou perto de mim e segurou minhas mãos. Eu não respondi, apenas o abracei. Com força, com desespero, com amor.

- Remo, me perdoe.

- Não chore. – ele se soltou do abraço e segurou meu rosto. – Você não tem porque pedir perdão.

- Eu o abandonei.

- Não, não abandonou. Acabou de chegar da missão e já está aqui comigo.

Eu não conseguia segurar as lágrimas. Ele tinha me perdido por 16 anos e ainda assim era compreensivo.

- Você não me abandonou, Diana! – ele abriu um dos seus sorrisos e eu chorei ainda mais, percebi o quanto ele era maravilhoso. – Naquela época eu não entendia, mas agora eu sei que você não fugiu.

- Eu jamais fugiria de você, Remo. Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo também, da mesma forma que amava há 16 anos.

Ele me beijou e as minhas lágrimas pararam. Quando afastei meu rosto dele, eu já estava sorrindo, como nunca pensei que pudesse sorrir de novo. Lílian e Tiago, a guerra, o sofrimento, todas as memórias ruins continuavam, mas eu tinha em quem me apoiar, eu tinha alguém com quem contar. Remo.

As crianças começaram a descer. Hermione me abraçou assim que me viu e disse:

- Sentimos sua falta! Que bom que você está de volta e está bem!

- Obrigada, Hermione.

Os gêmeos me cumprimentaram e disseram:

- Que pena que você perdeu as férias, aposto que você teria sido uma ótima companhia. – disse Jorge.

- Quer dizer, se você for tão louca quanto a Tonks! – completou Fred.

Rony, parecendo envergonhado pelos irmãos, apenas sorriu para mim e disse "Bom dia". Gina me abraçou como Hermione tinha feito e disse que estava feliz por eu ter voltado. Depois, todos eles correram para a cozinha.

- Remo...

- Sim, Diana. – ele olhou intrigado para a minha expressão confusa.

- O que os gêmeos quiseram dizer com eu ter perdido as férias? E Hermione, com ter sentido minha falta? Eu sempre pensei que, quando usamos vira-tempos, nós voltamos para o mesmo momento em que partimos.

- Não no seu caso. Dumbledore fez um feitiço muito complicado para que o vira-tempo pudesse te levar tantos anos de volta. Além disso, você ficou por muito tempo no passado. Isso gerou uma pequena falha no seu presente. Você voltou um mês depois da sua partida.

- Um mês! – eu exclamei assustada. – Isso significa que as aulas em Hogwarts já irão começar.

- Sim, depois de amanhã as crianças irão pegar o Expresso.

Eu me virei bruscamente em direção às escada.

- Remo, eu tenho que falar com Harry!

Comecei a subir, mas Lupin me segurou.

- Acredito que Harry não queira sair do quarto hoje, nem ver ninguém. Nós estamos respeitando esse momento. Não faz muito tempo que ele perdeu seu padrinho, ficou na horrorosa casa de seus tios logo em seguida sem ter ninguém para confortá-lo. Espere que ele venha, não vamos incomodá-lo.

Relutante, voltei para a cozinha. O dia mal tinha começado e muitas coisas fervilhavam em minha cabeça. Se eu tinha ficado um mês longe da minha vida, eu tinha ainda mais uma coisa a fazer: eu precisava ir até a redação d'O Profeta Diário.

Achei que mais uma xícara de café me faria bem antes de começar o dia de vez.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** (Uma N/A longa, mas importante)

Foi difícil. Foi difícil reconstruir o dia da morte de Lílian e Tiago Potter. Eu não podia deixar que nada mudasse a versão oficial, a da JK. Minha personagem não podia interferir. Ela não podia salvar o Harry porque o Harry se salvou de acordo com a profecia. Ela não podia estar presente porque o Hagrid disse no terceiro livro que encontrou com o Sirius naquela noite e não mencionou mais ninguém.

Eu tenho um arquivo enorme com informações sobre esse dia e os livros 1 e 3 três na minha mesa para consulta. Aliás, as falas de Lílian foram tiradas de _O Prisioneiro de Azkaban_.

É tema de discussão como Harry conseguiu sobreviver à destruição da casa onde estava. Eu dei a minha solução, é possível que a JK dê outra. Ou seja, esse capítulo foi escrito de acordo com tudo que sei da morte dos Potter até _A Ordem da Fênix_. É como um prazo de validade.

Bem, resumindo: tentei ser o mais fiel possível aos livros. O que vocês acharam, consegui?

_Lily__ Dragon:_ Sim, sim. Esses últimos capítulos são sobre o presente. E aí, achou que eu dei uma "chance ao pobre do Remozinho"?

_Alessa_ Parece que sua torcida adiantou...

_Sandrinha:_ Obrigada pelo elogio, espero que goste dos próximos capítulos.

_Isabelle Potter, Babbi (xará) e Nycole:_ Obrigada por acompanharem a fic! E, Isabelle... Olhe lá, olhe lá... ranhoso, seboso... Ai ai ai, que eu ainda ficou nervosa ;)

_Marcelinha Madden:_ Eu também gosto muito do Lupin para escrever tanto sofrimento para ele. Ufa, ainda bem que está melhorando.

_Xianya_ Bem, como a Diana vai encarar o Snape e o Lupin no presente? O primeiro, com vergonha (principalmente por causa da Tonks), o segundo... Ai ai...

Quanto à reação do Harry, vamos ter que esperá-lo sair do seu quarto para saber.

_Aninha Black: _maldade? Oh, não! Eu resolverei todas as dúvidas e curiosidades!

_AnaNina:_ Menina, há quanto tempo não falava com você! Obrigada pelos elogios e... Bem, eu sei que todo mundo reclama que os capítulos são curtos, mas é o jeito que eu gosto de escrever. Acredite, se eu me forçasse a fazê-los maiores, acabaria estragando...

Muito obrigada a todas pelos elogios, pela leitura e pelas reviews.

Provavelmente, o próximo capítulo será o último, já tenho quase tudo esquematizado.

Grandes beijos!


	13. Too good to be true

**Capítulo**** 13**

**Too good to be true**

Eu cheguei à redação do jornal bem cedo. Algumas pessoas entravam comigo, outras, que tinha feito o plantão da noite, preparavam-se para sair.

- Diana! – Amanda Miller, uma das minhas colegas de trabalho, levantou-se de sua mesa e veio até mim – Você nem me avisou que iria fazer parte da equipe de investigação! Some por mês...

- A equipe de investigação... Sim, desculpe, eu me esqueci de avisar. – eu não tinha perguntado na Ordem qual tinha sido a desculpa para a minha ausência, mas começava a descobrir.

- Que emocionante! – ela continuou – A equipe que está investigando a volta de Você-sabe-quem! Aposto que você tem muitas matérias para escrever.

Eu abri um sorriso, aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para revelar o que o Ministério, apesar de já ter reconhecido a volta de Você-sabe-quem, ainda tentava esconder.

- Ah, sim, Amanda. Tenho muitas coisas para escrever. Aliás, vou começar logo, com licença.

Eu fui para a minha mesa e comecei a trabalhar. No fim da manhã, já tinha feito a maior parte do que pretendia. Deixei os papéis que tinha escrito em cima da mesa da minha editora e saí para almoçar.

Quando voltei, sentei novamente em minha mesa e fiquei esperando o resultado das matérias. Eu achava que elas seriam aceitas, mas logo percebi que estava enganada.

A minha editora, Ann Hattaway, era uma mulher bondosa, mas muito exigente. O seu jeito era parecido com o de Minerva. Ela era também muito elegante e rica. Era casada com um comerciante que, diziam, ela tinha conhecido logo depois de ter saído da escola. Mas pouco se sabia sobre esse período de sua vida, uma época em que ela estivera fora do país.

Hattaway entrou pela Redação balançando papéis nas mãos.

- Senhorita Lullaby! – ela se apoiou na minha mesa. – essas matérias vão, com toda a certeza, ser modificadas! – disse tudo isso quase gritando, todos olhavam para nós.

- Mas... Mas, senhora Hattaway... – eu estava nervosa e nem conseguia me explicar.

Ela se debruçou mais e disse mais baixo:

- O Ministério ainda está nos observando, não podemos publicar qualquer coisa.

- Não é qualquer coisa, senhora! É a verdade! – eu queria ser educada, mas não podia deixar de me irritar com a submissão dela ao poder do Ministério.

Hattaway usou um tom ainda mais baixo:

- Eu sei.

Eu olhei espantada, ela continuou:

- Eu sei muito bem do que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado é capaz. Mas eu não posso, senhorita Lullaby, arriscar o meu emprego. – o seu olhar tinha passado de nervoso para desesperado. – Eu sou bem casada, mas sei que famílias não duram para sempre. Dependo só de mim.

Ela se levantou, estava muito perturbada. Eu fiquei olhando para aquela mulher. Por que aquela angústia, que lembranças ruins ela poderia ter?

- Reescreva. – ela colocou os papéis com as matérias que eu tinha escrito sobre a minha mesa antes de sair em direção ao seu escritório. Em vários lugares, com tinta vermelha, tinha feito correções.

A caligrafia trêmula, nervosa, as letras corridas, pouco enfeitadas, de alguém que parecia estar sempre com medo...

- Espere um momento. – eu me levantei da minha mesa.

- Sim, senhorita Lullaby. – Hattaway parou na porta e virou-se.

- Hattaway é o sobrenome do seu marido...

- Sim. – ela parecia cansada.

- Qual é o seu nome de solteira?

- Rosebaun.

Meu queixo caiu com a minha descoberta. Eu piquei algumas vezes antes de continuar a falar.

- Ann Rosebaun... _Annie_ Rosebaun!

- Era como meus amigos me chamavam na escola. – ela deu um pequeno suspiro – Isso é tudo, senhorita Lullaby? Eu preciso voltar para a minha sala. – percebi que ela queria sair dali, ficar sozinha, provavelmente.

- Sim. – eu sorria – Sim, senhora Hattaway.

Annie fechou a porta da sua sala lentamente. Então ali estava ela. Bem, com uma carreira sólida, casada. Nada apagaria os fantasmas do seu passado, é claro. Mas Annie Rosebaun estava a salvo.

------------

Naquele dia, cheguei muito tarde à Ordem. Encontrei somente Lupin e Gui acordados. Quando eu entrei na cozinha, onde eles estavam, Gui sorriu para mim, disse "boa noite" e saiu, deixando-me sozinha com Lupin. E eu acredito que foi proposital.

- Boa noite. – Lupin veio em minha direção e me beijou.

- Boa noite, Remo. – eu cruzei as mãos atrás da nuca dele.

- Como foi a volta ao jornal?

- Boa. – pensei em Annie Rosebaun. Lupin com certeza gostaria de saber que ela estava bem. E eu contaria para ele, eu entendia que ela era parte do passado, que não era uma ameaça, mas que seria sempre alguém com quem ele se preocuparia. Eu contaria para ele... Mas não naquela noite. Naquela noite, seríamos só nós dois.

------------

Acordei com Lupin mexendo nos meus cabelos. A luz do sol iluminava o quarto através da cortina e os fios dourados do cabelo dele reluziam.

Eu queria passar o dia todo com ele, mas sabia que não seria possível. Pelo menos não por enquanto. A guerra e a Ordem exigiam muito do nosso tempo e eu ainda tinha que continuar trabalhando no jornal.

Mas eu sabia que tinha o amor dele. E ele sabia que tinha o meu. E teríamos todos os momentos livres para nós dois, ainda que fossem poucos, mas nunca seriam inexistentes. Porque ele jamais me perderia, nunca mais.

Passei quase o dia todo na Redação. Juntei uma boa quantidade de informações que o Ministério não queria que fossem publicadas. Guardei alguns documentos cuidadosamente em uma pasta e voltei para o Largo Grimmauld.

Ainda estava entardecendo e quase todos estava na cozinha conversando, mas Harry não fazia parte do grupo. Quando a noite já estava caindo e faltava pouco tempo para o jantar, resolvi ir ao quarto dele.

Lupin me surpreendeu subindo as escadas.

- Eu, eu... Ah, Remo, eu preciso falar com Harry.

- Eu entendo. – Lupin balançou a cabeça e começou a me acompanhar.

Quando cheguei à porta do quarto, bati lentamente. Uma voz fraca me disse que entrasse. Eu respirei fundo e girei a maçaneta. O meu pêndulo brilhou, eu pude perceber através das minhas vestes. Eu o apertei com força e entrei.

O quarto estava muito escuro e Harry estava deitado na cama. Ele tinha nos mandado entrar, mas não tinha qualquer expressão.

Eu sentei em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e Lupin fez a mesma coisa.

- Harry...

- Você os viu? Esteve com eles? – ele me perguntou, mirando o teto.

- Sim.

- E?

- Eles te amavam muito.

Harry desviou o olhar em minha direção. Ele ainda não esboçava qualquer expressão, mas eu tinha medo de que ele estivesse bravo comigo.

- Eu... Eu queria fazer alguma coisa, mas... Mas eu não pude. – segurei a mão de Lupin procurando conforto para não chorar.

- Eu sei.

- Harry... Eu não tenho a intenção de fingir que entendo a sua dor. Mas eu conheci seus pais, eu passei a amá-los como as pessoas maravilhosas que eles eram e eu também os perdi. Há menos tempo que qualquer um...

- Para mim, é como se eu os perdesse todos os dias. – eu olhei para o garoto à minha frente. Ele ainda não tinha expressão, mas sua voz estava trêmula. Lupin, ao meu lado, passou a mão pelos olhos, como que para enxugá-los.

- Eu disse que não ia fingir saber o tamanho do seu sofrimento. Só quero que você saiba que seus pais foram pessoas fantásticas e que você deve se orgulhar deles. E cada vez que a tristeza trouxer a raiva de não tê-los mais com você, eu quero que você se lembre que foi muito amado. E que o amor deles ainda está em você.

Foi quando Harry fez algo que eu não esperava. Ele sentou-se na cama e me abraçou... E chorava. Aquele menino que todos acusavam de estar sempre irritado, de não querer ouvir ninguém, estava deixando que sua tristeza se aliviasse um pouco e que outra pessoa pudesse absorvê-la um pouco para confortá-lo.

- A sua mãe me pediu que fosse a sua madrinha.

Harry se afastou um pouco de mim, enxugando os olhos. Lupin me olhou, ele com certeza ainda não sabia daquilo.

- Eu não pude aceitar porque achava que estaria traindo a confiança dela, porque eu teria que ir embora. Mas eu fiz uma promessa. – eu segurei uma das mãos dele entre as minhas – Eu prometi que cuidaria de você quando o encontrasse.

Harry já não chorava mais e tinha um brilho de gratidão nos olhos.

- Eu sei que você me salvou no passado. – ele me disse, ainda soluçando um pouco.

- E vou continuar te protegendo, te ajudando no que for necessário. Você teve sua família arrancada injustamente de você, mas também conquistou novas pessoas, Harry. Pessoas que te amam e que se preocupam em te ajudar. Gostaria que você pensasse que, de agora em diante, tem uma tia.

- E um tio. – Lupin inclinou-se na direção de Harry e apoiou sua mão no ombro dele, sorrindo. Harry sorriu de volta, eu também, observando aquele homem maravilhoso que eu tinha tido a sorte de encontrar.

Com a conversa caminhando bem, resolvi aliviar o clima. Dei uma leve risada e disse:

- Eu vou apertar suas bochechas e dizer "_meniiiiino__, como você cresceu!_" na frente dos seus amigos.

- Eu vou comer até não agüentar mais nas festas de fim de ano a insistir que você me acompanhe em todos os pratos. – Lupin entrou na brincadeira.

- E eu te encher de perguntas sobre namoradas. E vou ter que aprovar cada uma!

- E, depois, eu vou querer me juntar aos seus amigos e fingir que ainda sou garoto para participar das mesmas conversas.

- Você se meteu numa grande confusão. – eu completei, bagunçando os já rebeldes cabelos dele.

Harry continuava sorrindo, talvez percebendo que a perspectiva de uma família barulhenta e até um pouco enxerida era tudo o que ele queria. Os olhos dele ainda estavam um pouco molhados, ele se levantou de vez da cama e deu outro abraço. Um que o juntou a Lupin e eu e que nós retribuímos também chorando.

- Senhoras e senhores! – a voz de Gina gritou de algum lugar da casa. No quarto de Harry, onde ainda estávamos, eu, ele e Lupin olhamos para a porta.

------------

- O que será que está acontecendo? – eu perguntei.

- Ah, é. – Lupin levantou-se e bateu com a mão na testa. – Eu tinha esquecido. Gui me avisou que ia ter uma comemoração hoje, por causa do último dia das férias.

- Vamos ver o que eles aprontaram. – eu me levantei e fui para a porta. Lupin esperou Harry e os dois me seguiram.

Ao sairmos do quarto, ouvimos vozes na sala. Fomos para lá, curiosos, e pude perceber que Harry esboçava um sorriso. Que bom seria que ele tivesse um pouco de diversão para afastar de sua cabeça, por um momento que fosse, tanta dor.

Lupin foi o primeiro a chegar à porta da sala, esperou que Harry entrasse e depois, entrou segurando a minha mão. Eu sei que fiquei um pouco vermelha. Não queríamos esconder nosso relacionamento de ninguém, mas, ainda assim, eu não ficava totalmente confortável. Principalmente diante de Molly e ela e Arthur estavam na sala naquele momento. Os dois estavam sentados no sofá ao lado de Rony e Gina. Harry sentou-se perto deles.

Hermione, em um canto da sala, mexia num pequeno aparelho de som. Não sabia onde ela iria achar uma tomada no Largo Grimmauld, mas percebi que não seria necessário. Ela colocou quatro pilhas grandes atrás do aparelho e, depois, sentou-se no braço do sofá ao lado de Harry.

Eu caminhei até uma das poltronas e me sentei. Lupin apoiou-se no encosto, uma das mãos brincando entre os meus cabelos.

Só depois de sentada, reparei no espetáculo que estava em minha frente. Os outros móveis da sala tinham sido empurrados para os cantos e, num grande espaço vazio estavam quatro figuras com roupas estranhas.

Fred e Jorge estavam na ponta esquerda, ambos vestindo ternos e gravatas com aspecto velho e muito grandes para eles, Jorge de verde escuro, Fred de vinho. Eles seguravam duas grandes colheres de cozinha e estavam parados de frente, com a cabeça abaixada.

Logo ao lado dos irmãos, Gui estava ajoelhado no chão. Ele também usava um terno velho, preto com riscas e grande demais para o seu corpo magro. Seus cabelos, como sempre, estavam presos e ele usava uma cartola preta e luvas brancas, visivelmente roídas por traças. Ele dirigia seu olhar suplicante para a direita.

Na direita, última do grupo, estava Tonks. Ela tinha um lindo casaco rosa claro com bordados em marrom, também velho, mas que, diferente das outras roupas, lhe servia perfeitamente. O casaco era muito longo e estava fechado em quase toda sua extensão, como se fosse um vestido, e deixava aparecer só um pedaço das calças jeans desbotadas que ela estava usando. Seu cabelo estava muito preto, liso e curto, na altura da metade do pescoço. Seus olhos estavam fortemente pintados de preto e ela usava um batom muito vermelho. Na cabeça, um chapéu-coco também preto. Eles claramente tinham assaltado o que restava dos armários da velha casa dos Black.

Do rádio em que Hermione estivera mexendo, veio uma música. Enquanto duravam os acordes inicias, os quatro faziam movimentos lentos e pequenos, Tonks com a cabeça levemente erguida e o olhar parecendo arrogante.

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you._

___You'd be like Heaven to touch._

_I wanna hold you so much._

Com o início dos versos, Fred e Jorge passaram a usar as colheres com microfones, enquanto dublavam a música. Gui, ajoelhado, interpretava um pobre romântico que, esperançoso, suplicava o amor de Tonks com palavras inaudíveis e ela, sempre olhando para cima, parecia ignorá-lo.

Todos deram uma pequena risada, a cena era realmente hilária.

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive._

_Y__ou're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you.___

Os gêmeos continuavam a dublar e Gui levantou-se, tentando encontrar o olhar de Tonks para continuar a pretensa declaração.

_Pardon the way that I stare._

_There's nothing else to compare._

_The sight of you leaves me weak._

_There are no words left to speak,_

Tonks insistia em desviar-se de Gui, que segurava sua mão, e Fred e Jorge, um colocando o braço sobre o ombro do outro, "cantavam" olhando a cena, com expressões tristes.

Gina tinha as mãos tapando a boca e estava com o rosto vermelho de dar risada. Arthur parecia estar achando tudo muito divertido e Molly olhava docemente para os filhos. Hermione tinha os olhos bem arregalados, como se não acreditasse, e Rony e Harry estavam com sorrisos largos.

_But if you feel like I feel,_

_Please let me know that it's real._

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you.___

Conforme a música, antes lenta, começava a mudar para um ritmo mais agitado e retumbante, os quatro viraram-se de costas e pegaram, cada um, uma bengala. Quando se colocaram de frente de novo, apresentaram uma ensaiada e engraçadíssima, coreografia com as bengalas e, Tonks e Gui, também com os chapéus.

Os quatro, com vozes bem altas, cantaram o refrão.

_I__ love you, baby,_

_And if it's quite alright,_

_I need you, baby,_

_To warm a lonely night._

___I love you, baby._

_Trust in me when I say:_

Fred e Jorge seguravam as bengalas apontadas para o alto, cantando o mais forte que podiam. Gui estava de novo ajoelhado no chão e fazia cara de sofredor ao cantar e Tonks balançava suavemente as mãos, fazendo caras e bocas, muito bem servida pela maquiagem carregada que usava, a voz alta também.

_Oh, pretty baby,_

_Don't bring me down, I pray._

_Oh, pretty baby, now that __I found you, stay_

_And let me love you, baby._

_Let__ me love you._

- UuuUUuuuuUuuuuu. – cantaram, desafinados, os gêmeos.

A música voltou para o ritmo lento, eles abandonaram as bengalas. Tonks puxou cada um de nós pelas mãos e foi, ao longo da sala, montando casais para a dança. Molly e Arthur, Gina e Harry, Rony e Hermione (quando juntou os dois, deu um apequena piscada para Rony, que ficou completamente vermelho) e eu e Lupin, indo juntar-se, no final, a Gui. Os gêmeos dançavam um com o outro.

_You__'re__ just too good to be true._

- Diana, eu te disse, anos atrás, que meu maior sonho era a felicidade. Disse também, há poucos dias, que a vida acabou me desviando desse objetivo. – Lupin me olhava docemente enquanto dançávamos.

_Can't take my eyes off you.___

- Eu achei que essa Guerra seria uma última oportunidade para eu realizar algo próximo disso, não a minha felicidade, mas a daqueles com quem me preocupo.

_You'd be like Heaven to touch._

- Mas eu perdi Sirius. – Lupin olhou para o chão. Estávamos muito próximos e eu podia ver os seus olhos um pouco molhados. Fiz menção de levantar a mão para tocar seu rosto, mas ele não permitiu que eu a soltasse da mão dele. Minha outra mão, que estava em seu ombro, passei pelos seus cabelos.

_I wanna hold you so much._

- Eu não me importava com o que aconteceria comigo, contanto que eu pudesse salvar os outros. – ele tornou a olhar para mim.

_At long last love has arrived_

- Agora, não. Agora eu quero ficar aqui, eu quero lutar para vencer essa Guerra e para poder aproveitar o que virá depois dela.

_And I thank God I'm alive._

- Uma luz voltou dentro de mim quando eu descobri quem você era e que em breve você estaria na Ordem. Um pouco de felicidade no meio das trevas. Felicidade como eu só conheci aquela noite, momentos antes de perder você e meus melhores amigos. Eles, para sempre. Você...

_You're just too good to be true._

- Eu te amo, Remo.

_Can't take my eyes off you.___

- Eu te amo também. Obrigada por voltar para a minha vida. – ele me beijou e eu esqueci toda a vergonha que eu tinha diante de Molly, de quem quer que fosse. Sentia a felicidade de estar com Remo e a felicidade de ele estar feliz.

A música voltou para seu ritmo mais agitado, os gêmeos, Gui e Tonks mais uma vez pegaram as bengalas para a coreografia.

Lupin afastou-se um pouco de mim e olhou em meus olhos. Um segundo depois, segurando uma de minhas mãos, rodou-me até que nós ficássemos presos apenas pelas mãos, distantes pelos braços esticados.

_I love you, baby_

Depois, ele me rodou de volta para perto dele.

_And if it's quite alright,__I need you, baby,_

Quando ele me segurou de volta em seus braços, nós dois estávamos rindo.

_To warm a lonely night.___

Segurando em minha cintura, eu com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, começou a girar no mesmo lugar.

_I love you, baby.__Trust in me when I say:_

Toda a sala pareceu sumir ao nosso redor. Fred e Jorge não podiam mais ser distinguidos de Tonks e Gui e os outros casais estavam fora de foco.

_Oh, pretty baby,__Don't bring me down, I pray._

Enquanto girávamos, Lupin aproximou sua testa da minha, ficamos com os rostos muito próximos.

_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.._

- Fique comigo. - Pra sempre, Remo.

_And let me love you, baby._

_Let me love you._

- UuuUUuuuuUuuuuu…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Agradecimentos, agradecimentos:**

A TODOS que leram, a TODOS que comentaram, aqui ou por e-mail. Muito, muito obrigada! Se não fossem as reviews, eu provavelmente não teria continuado. Verdade! Eu tendo a abandonar projetos na metade, mas aqui eu não podia porque tinha um compromisso com vocês.

Espero sinceramente que a fic tenha atingido as expectativas e que todo mundo tenha ficado satisfeito com o final!

Bem, bem... Eu achei que fosse ficar um tempinho afastada do mundo de fics mas... Não deu. Eu já estou fazendo a próxima. Dessa vez, eu vou me arriscar com o trio principal. É... Vou ver como me saio com Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Assim que eu começar a publicar, aviso vocês, ok?!

Enquanto isso... Eu tenho uma outra fic publicada, que é ligada a esta aqui. Sei que muita gente já leu e, até por isso, acabou vindo para a **Chronos**. De qualquer forma, para quem ainda não conhece, ela se chama **Em meio à guerra**, é um romance entre Tonks e Snape (na época que escrevi, nunca tinha visto uma fic com esse casal) e se passa nos primeiros capítulos de _A Ordem da Fênix_. Está publicada aqui no , foi quando consegui publicar o final, pois antes ela estava no 3 Vassouras. Se passarem por lá, comentem, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! (não consegui colocar o link aqui, mas é fácil de achar, clicando no meu nick)

Bem, vamos para a última rodada de respostas às reviews. Mais uma vez: Obrigada! E... Estou louca para saber o que vocês acharam do final! ;)

_Xianya_ Bem, não precisa explicar muita coisa do amor de Lupin e Diana. Todo mundo sabe que eles se conheceram no passado. E o Harry, tadinho... Ele está sofrendo muito, mas a culpa não é minha! Foi a JK que matou os pais dele, o Sirius e deu aquela cicatriz! Hehehe... Infelizmente, eu não posso resolver a tristeza dele... Bem que eu queria...

_Isabelle, Babbi e Nycolly:_ Sim, sim... Tudo vai dar certo. Pelo menos, por enquanto... Vamos ver o que a JK nos reserva no sexto livro. (Ei, ei... sem chorar! Hehehe)

_ThatPotter: _Obrigada pelos elogios. Pena que você chegou no fim da fic e esse, sim, é o último capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado.

_Lilibeth: _ Nossa, obrigada pelos elogios, obrigada mesmo. Pode deixar que eu vou continuar colocando minha criatividade para fora ;)

_Aninha Black: _Oh, não, não. Sem chorar você também. Brincadeirinha... Que bom que você gostou, obrigada!

_Lily__ Dragon: _Sim, JK muito, muito má! E tomara que você tenha gostado do final para o Remozinho ;)

_Marcellinha__ Madden: _Não! Sem chorar! Oh, my! Sabe, eu concordo com você, nem o Tiago, nem o Sirius (nem a Lílian) gostariam de ver o Harry chorando. Mas vamos dar um desconto pra ele... Já pensou a tristeza de perder essas pessoas? Bem, mas ainda bem que você gostou do capítulo! (Menos dura com a Lílian e o Harry, vai... hehehe)

_Sarinha__ Black:_ Muito obrigada! Mas, mas... Bem esse capítulo foi o último. Eu não podia mexer, já tinha tudo estruturado. Aliás, teria até feito esse e o penúltimo no mesmo capítulo, mas achei que ficaria longo demais. Mas sobreviva, por favor! Logo eu volto com uma nova fic.

**Beijos enormes a todas!**


End file.
